Five Nights Of Pirate Cove Man & Me
by Twisted-Thorns25
Summary: Mike Schmidt the hired night guard get's more then what he bargains for when a certain animation begins paying him a visit without any intentions of killing him or will he? Slight FoxyXMike Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Horror/Suspense/ Past drama/Minor OC's (but are only side characters in relation to the main protagonist)
1. Chapter 1

[Extended story info] Mike Schmidt the hired night guard get's more then what he bargains for when a certain animation begins paying him a visit. Without any intentions of killing him or will he? He doesn't remember his old Captain and not much else of the Bite of '87 til they have their not so happy unfamiliar reunion. He could ever forgive an old sea dog for ruining his childhood? Slight FXM. If this isn't your kind of story then please don't bother wasting your time reading. For everyone else - Enjoy!) Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Horror/Suspense.

* * *

><p>1st Night Cake &amp; Me<p>

2 AM

Things seem to be going okay so far as Mike Schmidt the night security guard for hire checks all the cameras despite not being able to see in a few ares. Bonnie had already came to give him a bit of a hassle but he quickly takes care of this nuisance shutting the left door on him as the giant purple rabbit came as quickly as he went. Next he sees Freddy himself just staring into cam 1 other then that he wasn't technically here yet. Chica is heard messing around in the kitchen since it could only be audio. So far it's only these two that were romping around. While music could be heard coming from somewhere.

"I'm taken a deserved vacation after my time here is up. The guy on on the phone is just having some fun none of these animatronics aren't gonna stuff me into a suit. Heh. ...Man... ugh I'm gonna need a stronger cup a coffee when I come back tomorrow..." Mike yawns talking to himself in a low voice fighting hard to stay awake. He's slumped over in his seat rubbing his eyes before looking around to make sure they weren't coming for him before switching back over to the cameras.

It's only his first night on the job and he already misses the sleep he could be using right about now. He's never done this sort of thing in his life. He checks back over to the strange looking cup cake that had googly eyes and a candle sticking out from on top his equipment. It seem rather creepy looking than cute to him for weird reasons but whatever he's not the one that...

"Shit! What's going on at Pirate Cove?!" he stares hard into the camera worried when he can't see any thing. He tries switching back and forth between camera's CAM1A Show Stage- CAM 1B Dinning Hall CAM 5 Backstage-Cam 7 Restrooms- Cam 6 Kitchen- Cam 4 A East Hall & B E. Hall 4B- CAM 2 B W. Hall & 2 A West Hall seeing Freddy staring into the camera still from the stage came. Chica is now located near the restrooms Bonnie is in the storage closet on CAM 3 for reasons unknown. At last he can see Pirate's Cove on CAM 1C however his relief turns to horror when he sees that curtain is comply pulled back and the animatronic is nowhere to be seen. There's something written over the Out Of Order Sign spelling out in bold letters 'IT'S ME.

"Oh Fuck Me! Where is it?! Should I even leave my office to look for it. This room is the only protection I have against those things." he saids now wide awake taken what the man said over his voice message seriously. Mike felt his heart racing and his muscles tensing up, eyes becoming wider with each passing second.

"Ok... whew... as long as I stay close to my office. I think I can run back in here before one of them get's me." With jittery nerves he closes the door on his left side and right for a moment checking the cameras for any of them being right outside of the office. So far so good. Freddy nor Chica were any where near his right side, he'd better hurry tho this was a bad idea to be wondering outside of his only haven from being stuffed into Freddy suite. It takes all of his mental strength to began exiting out of the office trying to stay as quite as possible. Alone in the dark he presses himself against the wall trying to keep his breaths from becoming albeit. His dark medium ginger hair beneath his uniform cap began sweating. Lights flicker a bit around making his once easy job become an necessity to survive. A tablet of the security cams is carried on him rustling noises come forth from the kitchen. Followed by fast foot steps sound off almost given Mike a heart attack. He wanted to call out badly to the foot steps but it probably wouldn't be another person since he's the only one on site.

A loud metallic scrap of some thing being dragged along the wall from some where nearly makes him jump out of his skin. Strange mumbled shrieks of fear escape from his dry lips. Keeping his mouth covered from sounding off his presence in the poorly lite hall.

"This is bad! I need to get back to my office!" Mike feels light-headed from this unknown terror he tries to rush back to the office without alerting the attention of any animatronic then notices a pair of white glowing eyes peeking out from the restrooms. He only moments ago walked right past.

"Oh Fucking Jesus- what is that?!" he wheezes doing his hardest trying to not to be heard. He doesn't want to get any where near whatever that may be staring back at him from the darken restroom when again the same metallic scraping sound could be heard echoing off in the distance sounding like it's getting closer. Mike could barely hold it together when he panics running from along the other side of the hall fast as hell to his office immediately slamming down the right side door. He rests himself against the shut door completely breaking out into a cold sweat all over.

"Fuck what the Hell was I thinking?! I could've killed back there." He takes this moment regretting the last job he walked out on before being unemployed for a while it bored him to tears. Other places where he worked at previously loved pulling jokes on new guys like himself. After becoming puffed for a bit resting his frame over his security chair he is breathing is barely steady when he notice's some thing is off in this room.

"...!? GGAHHH-AH! When did the left door get open?! OH SHIT!- OH SHIT!" Mike races feverishly to the control panel to shut it down just in time to see Bonnie peeking back in. He could hear the giant purple rabbit around his door from outside.

"Crimney Christmas! How am I suppose to get by on only 22% power when my shift won't end for another couple hours?!" He spattered staring hard at his wrist watch reading it. "God damn it it's only a quarter to 4am Fucking Fuck!" he bitches in his office throwing a mini tantrum. He was really hoping he had only two more hours to go but in actuality he had 2 hrs & 40 minutes left til his shift ended. Mike does his best to compose himself after slamming his palms into the wall, stomping around a little then tossing his cap at the shut door. Couple of times than goes to retrieves it shaking it off placing it back on his head.

He goes back to sit down burying his face on his desk clutching at his scalp. "Uaahh it's ok...! I'm just tried...! I can ride out the rest of my shift with the doors down til 6. There's no reason for me to be so frustrated..."

"..You do realize that was a stupid mistake you made back there laddie. Freddy could have k'illed haul ya..." Mike bolts up in his chair looking frantically around the room hearing a man's voice with an odd accent but doesn't see any body else in the office with him.

"Hello!? Is any body here?!" he doesn't get answer back. Great he almost got himself screwed over near a poorly lit bathroom stall and now he's hearing things. May be this place is built on some kind of Indian Burial Ground or whatever. He never was one to believe in the paranormal. Mike almost misses some thing vital when he throws his head up to beat himself up over going loopy when his 2'o clock stubble chin drops.

He couldn't describe it but he sees the fact that some one or some thing had broken into the office. Through the air dock while he was out he felt that his whole world was coming to an end. Because what if those things get in here threw the vent system. He does his best to keep calm resting an arm behind his head and a hand over his stomach rocking back and forth in his seat. Feeling tense.

"Well that's just swell! I'm gonna have to leave a note or some thing when my shift ends to inform the com- !?" he barely has enough time to react caught up in the middle of going on a tangent over making out a note to the manager before he gets his ass killed in here. He suddenly becomes fearful noticing a hook slowly stretches out from over his left out of the corner of his eye halting the rocking motion on his rolling chair. Next he notices a large metallic robotic hand placing itself on his desk in front of him before seeing the face of a man coming into view looking quite menacingly at him leaning just over his frighten form.

"MOTHERFUCKING MOOSEY- LOOKEY!" Mike manages to scream out as the hand grabs onto his seat to spin him around to face a rather tall rough looking man (probably 6'2 or 6'6) who appears to be dressed in a pirate outfit. Messy short medium brunet with texture along his face parted to the right. Moss green 17th century mid cut sleeve top exposing most of his bare chest. The collar is cut low with strings coming out of bras colored holes. Maroon leggings stop mid drift where there's metallic boots instead of traditional leather boots. Black belt. Jagged bloodstained teeth with a few gold fillings. Deep set eyes his left eye was completely dark a light scar going down it in the middle. Inverted triangle face. Stubble thin bread and door knocker goatee. Sophisticated thin brows. Dropped tip nose. Lovely tan complexion. The man blocks his only means of escape by pressing the metal hand firmly enough against his frighten shoulder to keep Mike still. He tries feverishly to prey off the prosthetic limb but it wouldn't budge this stranger is too strong to push away. When their faces drew just inches from each other the hired security guard couldn't make much direct eye contact as he feels that he's close to passing out from the never ending emotional roller coaster that his own body is giving him.

"Oh My God This Can't Be Happening?! Your Not REAL!" Mike shrieks shutting his eyes and tries one last time to break free but just couldn't. They soon were open again looking back into the sights of the man whose holding him hostage.

"Ohh but _I am_... So you couldn't find me on that new fangled gadget of Freddy's Pizzeria. Eh?" the man chuckles coldly causing the hired security guard to turn pale.

"Wait! ... Are you saying your "Pirate Cove Man?!" or whatever it is that they call you by here?!" Mike blinks stupefied at what he's asking as the man's grin grew only wider nodding to his question.

"Aye. They call m'eh Foxy."

"Hold on! They call a creepy looking pirate wannabe like yourself ''Foxy?'' But...! But your not even a robotic animal!" Mike couldn't tell if this seem kind of like an awkward thing to be questioning or if this is some sort of head game the man might be trying to get him to play. Either way his odds weren't looking too good right at the moment if he wanted to get out this in piece.

"Yet any how."

"The hell does that suppose to mean!?" Mike further presses then began putting up a weak struggle still not having much luck in getting away. Then gives up no human being should be this sturdy. Shit. He shouldn't have word it like that. The man might go on a head killing him right where his ass is planted.

Foxy scuffs over Mike's reaction. "Th'ere are certain times out of a week when I'm not human like I am right now. That Fox animatronic this place has originally designed me to be is what your speaking of. I can't really explain how I'm able to do it. I just roll with the transformations whenever they occur. No... am I most certainly not a ghost of any of these children that have long since past if that was your other question regarding if their souls haunt these walls."

Foxy pauses for a moment glancing back between the closed doors before looking back onto Mike's bewildered form he's shorter compared to him. Only being his late 20's to early 30's Raising his brows a little. Caucasian. Average built. Rectangular face. Dark medium ginger hair beaming showing off in short layers parted at the center of his forehead and loosely scattered on his face. Long thin lips. Almond light brown eyes. Low brows with Access hairs behind his bangs.

"It's funny isn't it? I'm as real as ya yet I don't need to breath nor eat like y'ou fleshy folk." Foxy's tone is voiceless upon mentioning this information to the new hired watchman. Mike couldn't look away on account of just how not only dominating but also dangerous he seems.

"Well I still think your just some hallucination I'm experiencing." Mike lisp in between trying to act brave and settling his never ending nerves.

Foxy pauses again to cast his sights down at his left check "Well if I surely am just a figment of your so-called imagination...? Then you shouldn't be able to feel this...!" he takes his hook than begins to slowly drag it across Mike's painful cheek as a small trail of warm blood trickles from his open scratch. Mike's vision becomes blurry fighting against the on coming blackout. He tries desperately to shake it off. The last thing he sees is that damn pirate grinning at him while his head leans to the right losing focus now passed out cold.

"Hey buddy you feeling okay?! Wake Up!" a nasally voice calls out to a past out man on the floor Mike groans sluggishly as he eyes open very slowly being blinded by the lights in the office for a moment. Til his vision refocuses seeing another person present. It takes him a bit of energy to sit up when the other person stands over him helping up. Only then to see an unusually scratch received.

"Christ the hell happen to your face? Did you get yourself by accident while you were asleep?" the day time watchmen began holding onto the sides of Mike's face to examine his odd injury. It had been made by something of a thick metal material.

"No it was some crazy guy who broke into the office last night and gave me this.'' the day time guard arches a questionable brow in Mike's response. He's just a little older then he is. He's seen some things around the block so it's not like he's gonna start telling him what he knows. The guy looks like he hasn't slept in decades with interesting scars along his squared face long and narrow nose. Dark brown close-set eye. Prototypic high faced. White lighting hair (a natural medium grey with streaks white throughout the hairline). Gradual thick brows. Salt and pepper thin stubble. Also Caucasian.

"Listen Mikey, I know you just started working here but the cameras doesn't show no one breaking in. You must've dozed off during the last few hours of your shift. The previous night guards have also reported weird happens so try to get a better hold of yourself. Were gonna need you back here soon. It's already 8:50 am and I'm starting my shift in a few minutes." he said in a passive-strained forty year old voice.

Of course this man wasn't gonna believe his story. Mike nearly bites down hard on his tongue to keep from getting into it with the other guard. While he his does best to be pleasant when adding in "Yeah your probably right. I better get going have a good one. Mark."

"You too." He barely makes it out of there when he half-drags his form into the men's room. Washing up. It pissed him off so bad that he knew he wasn't asleep when it occurred. He takes himself into the break-room to make himself some coffee checking around the backstage room seeing all of the animatronics were back where they set not a single one of them moved when he got up their faces to examine. If they were going to attack him or not. Next he decides to go into Pirate's Cove as he braces himself for what drew behind that curtain out in front of him as he gingerly reveals what's behind it. A fucking pirate fox that has seen better days. Mike mentally screams upon seeing this battered looking animatronic it's seated on the floor like someone stabbed it.

"Excuse me but your allowed to touch anything over there. It's been out of commission for quite sometime." Mike turns back over to one of the workers who is passing by in the hall when notices her. Amy Fellishie literally Freddy FazBear's pizzera's only female employee who has been taken care of the animatronics for the past six years. Plus kitchen duties. She's the one that gave him a run down of the companies policy a little younger then himself by five years into mid her to late 20's but she knew how to hold her own in an all male environment. 5'7 with a bit of a petite slender stature genuine smile light skinned. Shoulder length wavy dirty blonde hair with some added low-lights fringed bangs past her brows she'll occasionally wear her hair up in a pony tail. Diamond faced and roundish-almond blue eyes. Peek natural brows. Cute ideal nose. Does kick-boxing when she gets off work so no tries to have their way on her. Rumor has it that she's the manager's precious little flower from a previous woman was with before running this place from Northern California.

"Can you please tell me why this is out of order?" he asked sounding a bit flat from his experience the other night. He doesn't want to come off a rude to Amy. Feeling this deep-seeded sense of hate knotting up in his gut from how vulnerable he felt when it happened so quickly.

"I'm terribly sorry but I could lose my job if I were to tell you about it. Business regulations." Amy tries to sound friendly herself information Mike without sounding offensive her father wanted her to go extra easy on this fellow cause he's a bit of an underground celebrity of sorts.

"I see." Mike replied dead in his voice sighing under his breath both sad and frustrated from her lack of cooperation. Just who was that fucker who did this to me?! And how could have the security camera _not_ have captured any sign of a break in. Mike thought bitterly to himself running his left lightly over the scratch it still stun luckily for himself the pain is bearable.

"You might want to see a doctor. That may get infected." She mentions wanting to change the subject. Mike mentally groans in his head nodding at the worker's request as she goes to leave. He waits until she's gone he stares hard at the thing remembering what that man said the other night.

_"Th'ere are certain times out of a week when I'm not human like I am at right now. That Fox animatronic this place has originally designed me to be is what your speaking of."_

"Maybe I did just imagined all that the other night for nothing." he said to himself as he began to re-close the curtain when he spies something on the ground near the battered pirate fox animatronic. It appeared to be a note along with some cake on a white plastic plate.

"What's this doing here?" he mumbles aloud reaching for the note before going to than looks at the odd hand writing in the letter reading it reading it to himself.

Dear Mike,

this is a friendly reminder to let you know that I'm very much real.

Here is some welcoming cake for you to have til the next time we met.

Chica baked it herself.

Can't wait to play with you some more.

From yours truly,

Foxy The Pirate Fox

"Is THIS some kind of Joke!?" he hands shake in anger as he tears up the letter proceeding to toss the cake in to the nearest trash can. Mike has never felt such hostility storming out of the building getting quick flashes of his brief nightmare as he made his way to his car.

"That son of a bitch! I can't believe some random employee with a sick sense of humor had the nerve to cut me!" he yelled while taken out his temper on his passenger seat til he got it out of his system. He tosses his cap into the back of the car now starting up the engine leaving the place.

"When I catch that fucker. I'm gonna have him either fired or sacrificed to those blood thirsty animatronics."

* * *

><p>AN:I wanted Foxy to able to talk to Mike in this story and I didn't want Mike to be completely like the one from that actual game. Foxy's human description is based on tumblr artist Happyds pics. Just go to her tumblr page and you'll see post of Human Foxy. There's some other inspired illustrations around the web but this one is the best Human Foxy's around. Mike's appearance is sole around my perception of what he would appear to me as. See you all in the next Chp thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Night- Vendetta for Cake

12 AM

Mike hasn't been in the office long when the guy on the from last night calls leaving some pretty interesting information about Pirate's Cove. As he get's a flash back of what he asked a while ago from earlier today but the female worker declined his question. He still couldn't determine if his experience in this office the other day was real or not but whenever he even thought about it. It only made his blood boil. The guy also talks about how the animatronics become more active as the week progresses but the voice message soon ends.

"I just know it has to be an employee who sneaked in late last night and nearly gave me a heart attack. God what a jerk! I ought a report him to the manag-"

"Oh God Damn it not again!" Two of the animatronics have already moved making his wits stand on end. "I just don't get! How this is even possible!?" He quickly switches through each room til he finds that rabbit again and duck. Bonnie is in the backstage area while Chica could be heard in the kitchen making all kinds of noises. So it seems that thing liked going into that room for some weird reason.

"Chica...? ...isn't that the name of the chicken animatronic? It's the only one that's even considered a she." Mike was a bit distracted from that thought when he catches Chica heading to the office as he got up to close the door on her when she shows up. Peering in for a few seconds than is gone.

1 AM

"Fuck too close! C'mon Mike don't play into this - no animatronic didn't baked you any cake! And that guy who was in here is an employee whose gonna end up in the unemployment line. If he ever sets foot back in this office!" He yammered to himself after catching a breather next came Bonnie closing the left door on him. So far he see's that the duck can only appear on the right while the purple rabbit only appears on the left but he yet hasn't seen the fox and the bear coming after him. Things are quiet for bit when he switches around noticing Pirate's Cove seeing the curtain already slightly drawn back.

"The hell!?... that shouldn't be happening...!" Mike could feel his skin crawl trying to think of an explanation than remembers what the weird scary guy said "I bet it's the guy. He must be back cause why else would the curtain be gradually pulling apart whenever I recheck that room. Heh I can't wait to fire your ass." He almost misses the sound of fast foots steps followed by some one going Dee Dee Dum Dum Diddle Dum Dum. He quickly tries to find the origin of the sound now hearing the voice getting louder as he switches back over to Cam 1C seeing Pirate's Cover come back up and hears the voice clearly before it stops.

Aha! So it is _him_! That fucker is back tonight to screw around with me some more." Mike feels cocky as he approaches the intercom in his office switching it as he calls out over the mic watching a light flicker in the distance. In the West Hall as he brought up Pirate's Cove again on his tablet.

"Hey Asshole! I'm on to your little game so why not pay me a visit in the office so I can get you Fried!" He smiles to himself quickly turning it off looking around his space again than pulls up the next set of cameras checking around to see where they were all at only see a pair of white eyes staring back at him on camera coming from the Dinning Room. It was Freddy as he was already on the move on from the Stage. Man that guy on the phone wasn't kidding these guys are becoming more corky as the week progressed indeed.

2 AM

This shift is lasting longer than he had anticipated he seemed to be making it just fine. Mike switches between cams still seeing the curtain at Pirates Cove being pulled more back the next time he checks it before finally seeing the fox animatronic peeking to the cam in front of him. "...WHAT!?" He stares hard into the camera before he hears the faint sound of moans not too far away that are coming from outside his office.

Mike panics closing both doors at once as he tries to find out the source of the moaning but never does. He keeps them closed a little longer than he needs to while notices what's happening to the image of the Freddy poster in the W. Corner which changed significantly next time he switches back over to that camera it changes again like it's either crying or upset. Mike couldn't understand if this was actually happening or that per haps his eyes were playing tricks on him. Before he hears this weird child's laugh when he pulls away from the camera to freak out at the presents of Golden Freddy some how it had gotten into the office. Mike screams loudly trying to back himself away from the bloody bear as he tries not to look at it. Covering his eyes.

"GAHH -AHHH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He pleaded to the freaky thing seeing this weird message flashing before his eyes then it's gone. It's Time! The bear is gone when he looks back over no longer seeing it. Mike holds onto his still frazzled racing heart as he tries to calm down. Sliding down onto the floor to catch his breath from pressing his body up against the wall. He tries desperately calming himself down before he drops dead of a fatal heart-attack from all that.

"Alright so that guy should be coming by in a bit. He was in here around 3 AM eariler. So he's obviously dressed as the animatronic cause he wants to scare me some more." He checks the power realizing there's not much of a choice if he wanted to survive this current shift.

"My shift won't end for a few more hours and I'm already down to 23%. God Damn it! Why do they allow me to have such a limited source of energy in this place?! Any one can clearly see how much it's going into running that damn fan over there on the desk!" he tries turning off the fan but has no success in doing so, shit the switch on this thing is stuck. Defeated he goes to slump back down in his office chair shifting his body weight to the side fatigued.

"Ugh this job is gonna make me start drinking if this nonsense doesn't stop." Mike complains rubbing the sweat that is coming down from his forehead his body is badly burning up from the persistent fear and pressure of maintaining order. He feels his body subconsciously going to undo the cap from his head then unbuttons his shirt. For a bit to cool down faster before checking back on Pirates Cove again seeing it moved and is now just nearly out of sight on camera in the most bizarre yet creepiest pose he's ever seen.

"You must think your so clever..." he switches around to see where the other two are then opens the doors as he reaches for the security's room only line of defense. A lone metallic bat that has already been of use taken it from the right side of the desk examining the dents. Already figuring why it had them. Bonnie and Chica come back to the office while he's quick to respond looking around the cameras again noticing Freddy's gone. The guy hasn't left Pirate Cove but is so close to leaving the room. It's finally 3 AM with only 19% power remaining. There's some sinister laughter echoing followed by that weird kiddie's music that played other night.

He get's his shirt buttoned back up before opening the doors again so he can let the fucker in and give him what he deserves. Mike barely misses one of the animatronics as he sneaks out quietly from the right side seeing for himself that the free roaming mode has some how been activated. The freaky shadow of Chica could be seen who had been standing still outside of his office door moves slowly away from the camera in front of her she is far enough from him to make out her shadow. With the device in hand he keeps doing it before she goes back to where ever it wants too.

"Is this guy sneaking in here at night to turn these things on. Because he's messed up or what?!"

The fast running foot steps echoing off from the left side of the building as he checks the camera horrified that the guy is gone and he could see him running down the hall way to the office. He races back in to try and close it on the guy but sadly he wasn't quick enough as he reached for the button on the door it wouldn't close. He sight and body goes into slow motion seeing the fox pirate animatronic up close as it lets out a scream. His legs go into a hard stop then finds himself being launched backwards as he hits the ground with a hard thud. The fox is coming at him as Mike dodges wildly about by rolling on the floor. Metallic arm tries to grab him while Mike struggles to fight back and keep as much distances as he can but keeps missing every time his bat is right next to the fox swinging it too soon. Unfortunately the fox is much faster than his reflexes. He tries one more time after he rolls away getting up to hit the animatronic his bat swings going for the side of it's head but some thing goes wrong. A disturbing grin is seen on the fox's face as it blocks the strike with the right limb as the metallic hand grabs for the bat yanking it out from his surprised hands tossing it right out of the office as the bat sounded off hitting the floor in the W. Hall. Mike couldn't believe what his eyes just witnessed he quickly dodges those that same limb reaching for him then bolts away keeping his head turn to the animatronic following from behind.

Without releasing he's heading straight for the desk his body quickly smacks right into it as his lets out a weird gasp feeling the wind knocked from his lungs. He spies that same weird looking cup cake on his office equipment before the animatronic seizes him. Mike struggles to shake off it's grip turning on his back being pressed on top of the desk. His right hand pushes hard up against the upper chest fingers gripping on the collar bone keeping some distance from the fox's face. He quickly looks back reaching for the cup cake before he turns back around while still in it's grasp forcefully shoving it into it's face as a weird choked moan of pain sounds out from the animatronic. The fox's grip has loosen some as Mike pushes that pirate fox off him with his right foot. It flies backwards onto the floor making a thud. Mike takes this time to run out of the office to retrieve the bat.

"Where the hell is it!?" He tweaks frantically searching for the bat not seeing it anywhere close by as he sees the shadow of the fox animatronic already back up on it's feet coming for him again out the corner of his eyes. He heads right into the mens bathroom caring not if another one of those things might in here. It was kinda hard to see any thing as he tries hiding in the last stall. He hated how he no longer has the security mobile camera device on him it was back at the office somewhere as it came right in. Mike let's out a mental scream biting down on his lip hard to keep himself from being detected.

"Come on out Mike. You can't hid from me."

What the hell did he just hear it talk?! It sounded more human then robotic. Just what kind of family pizzeria is this?! He could hear that pirate fox opening stall doors still as he checks the 2nd one to the last stall before his. Mike doesn't have much of a choice but to look for the bat later since he needed to get away badly. When the last bathroom stall door is sounded open before his Mike waits til the animatronic is completely preoccupied as opens his stall door rushing out of there as fast as he can down into the East Hall til he came to the Dinning room to hide under any tables.

He almost forgot about the other three where still roaming about looking for him also. Til it dawned on Mike making him want to hit his head against the floor. Having to fight the urge to do so cause he's under enough stress.

"Fffffuuuucccckkkk how am I gonna be able to get by until 6 AM!? It's only 5:06 Fucking Fuck!" his body shakes under the table in anger then hears one of them coming by into the dinning room. It's the purple rabbit. Bonnie doesn't know he's not in the office as he made his way through. Mike stays close to the ground crawling heading into another part of the building's arcade area. Than zips behind the closest machine that would conceal him.

"Where could that bat be? I bet it was never tossed out of the office and that bastard tricked me." Mike whispers to himself.

"Oh did I?" Mike flinches up in fright hearing that voice sounding so calm yet teasing however he can't see the guy any where. He holds onto his chest trying to calm his flighty heart before calling out to the voice in pissed whisper. Having no idea where it's coming out from under his hiding spot briefly to chew the guy out.

"I don't know what kind of sick game your playing but this needs to end. Your not animatronic and that damn duck/chicken thing didn't bake me any cake. You're clearly in need of psychiatric help!"

Mike protested trying to act as brave as he could. Before trying to get away from the source of the voice it sounds like the guy is purposely following him. He could hear one of them heading his way as he gets up trying to run only then trip on some carpet landing with a hard thud then scrambles back onto his feet dashing out of sight through what shadow cover he can get. He hardly had any idea of where he is even going already figuring out this place did go in a complete circle and would connect back to the office before they get him.

Freddy hardly notices him as he made his way around in the dark trying to avoid the more lighted areas of the darkness by the glow of the low lights and moon poking in through where ever it shined in from. Mike is plain stun on how his night shifts seem to be getting much worse with each shift being more out of hand. He had no idea how to put a finger on what he's feelings were other then may be it's time that he left this job. He wanted to quite so badly but then he remembers that 1. He wouldn't get his pay check til at the end of the week. and 2. what other job is gonna pay him $120.00?

Mike had no idea when he gotten back but some how he made it in one piece. The lights of the office is a welcoming sight making his way in quickly closing the door behind than proceeds in closing both of them. He flops onto the ground with his limbs spread our with a weak smile on his face. Caring not how much power he had left cause he was planning on keeping those doors closed no matter what. Man he couldn't believe that none of the things were in here to greet him, may be his night was turning around for him. Mike wanted to just lay there closing his eyes and stay like this til he heard his shift ended. He was so close to being at ease when that fucking voice came back sounding a little to close for comfort.

"What kept you lad? I was starting to get bored in h'ere." Mike loses his shit sitting up on the floor to face the guy from last night. It was the guy still dressed in that outfit expect there is some thing odd. How in the world did he get cake on his face when it he shoved into the face of the pirate fox animatronic? The guy is leaning against his desk looking at him. Limbs place on each side for balance stilling giving off that creepy grin before looking more serious.

"Yar broke me lassie's heart you know? She went trough all that trouble to bake that infernal cake you ungratefully tossed away." Foxy tsked shaken his head displeased. Wiping the weird pink frosting from the cup cake off his face with a sleeve talking more to the weird frosting staining on the side of his shirt.

"I fail to see why she even likes these things. Humans have such strange taste..."

"Shut the fuck up!" Foxy is taken a back by the security guard's wrath putting on a poker face as Mike get's up off the floor getting in his.

"I've had it up to here with your dicking! Chica isn't real! Animatronics don't have thought nor feeling! You are lunatic that needs to be put away in a stray jacket. I'm calling your boss when this shift's over!" He said in such an accusing tone jamming a finger at the man's chest. Foxy stares hard into Mike's face unmoved by his authoritative intentions. Mike's anger slowly fades away the longer he lock's eyes with Foxy now having a worried expression. Foxy's gaze softens slightly still not showing much emotion as he breaks the odd silence that had been exchanged between them.

"...What is it?..."

"Your shift won't be ending any time soon if that clock becomes broken. Bonnie is planning on stopping this place's clock. Time here in this place is the only thing that matters. The rest of the world outside doesn't effect us." Mike's mouth quivers from not believing what Foxy just said before his anger comes back pointing.

"Will you stop with this nonsense! That rabbit isn't going to do any thing! And how the hell did you get cake on your face?!"

"You did that."

"No I didn't! I shoved it into that out of control animatronic's face. So did it seep into your suite or what?" Foxy growls in response dangerously making Mike step back as he now dances to the tango of dominance.

Mike kept forgetting that the guy is much taller than himself giving this man an advantage when it came to being intimidating. That hook reach's out to him as it sinks itself into the fabric of he's uniform top to keep him from taken another step backwards. Til both metallic limbs hold him steady Foxy gets right in his face breathing down on him hard.

"Per haps you didn't hear last night ...**I AM** _THE FOX ANIMATRONIC_!" Foxy bellows out taken his frustration on the wall behind Mike leaving a good size dent in it with his metal hand. He flinches at the sound the metal hand makes when he closed his eyes. Almost letting out a muffled whimper. It grabs for the back his frighted head causing his eyes to snap open as his head is forced to look back at the pirate. Foxy's sights never once left his.

"A tacky suite can't do that kind of damage. Now listening to me! If Bonnie stops the clock those silly fleshy folk will met their doom when this place opens up to the public."

"Heh...my god listen to yourself. See? You are insane! Do you honestly think I'm gonna start taken orders from a guy dressed as a pirate? Than you truly are more messed up then I imag- " Mike receives a hard slap from the metallic hand as he becomes disoriented from the pain for a moment seeing stars. It takes him a good minute or more for the pain and dizzy spells to subside before he can see straight. Going to mad dog back at Foxy.

"What The Fuck Man!? It's not my fault that I think your one twisted fruit loop!" Mike insults going to punch at the man's jaw getting a horrific surprise. He wasn't hitting bone but metal instead of flesh. Mike hisses out in pain as he recoils his hurting hand it hurts like a real motherfucker, he clenches his teeth hissing out the cries of pain through his teeth. It takes a while for his hand to stop hurting now becoming more bearable but ached badly.

"The clock is located at the entrance to this pizzeria. You only got twenty more minutes til your shift ends. However if Bonnie stops it than they'll still becoming for you he takes orders from Freddy."

"How do I know your not working for him too?" Mike knitted his brows in a silent glare tilting his head waiting to hear what came next. Foxy snorts at this treatment laughing unamused.

"Cause we can hardly stand each other. Does that answer your question?" Mike is not any more amused himself no longer worried for his life just full of uneasy curiosity. Trying to relax in Foxy's grip looking confused at him for a second.

"I don't get you Foxy. Why me?"

"Cause I like you...A lot. Your more fun then those last other security guards." Foxy's voice indicates appealing despite not looking too pleased with Mike at the moment.

"So your saying that..."

"Aye. It was Freddy and those other two that killed those guards stuffing their bodies into that extra Freddy suit." Mike panics grabbing onto Foxy's face to gouge at his eyes. Only to end up failing when the metallic hand stops his attempt. Mike squirms from the pressure applied by it when it slowly began to make his fingers spread watching it press those fingers past his clutching tightly before tilting his hand back into his shaky wrist. He yelps out in pain unable to do any thing to stop this action.

"For the record Mike she's a Chicken." Foxy corrects rather menacingly a disturbing smile reforming itself on his face as he watches Mike bang on his chest with his other hand trying to make him it let go.

"AAAHHH OKAY OKAY OKAY. CHICA'S A CHICKEN FINE! I FUCKING GET IT! PLEASE LET GO OF MY WRIST BEFORE IT BBRREEAAKKS!"

"Good lad."Foxy half-assed heartly spoke Mike could hear his uniform top tearing from where his hook had been embedded he takes it out by ripping it from the material as he drops to the floor in pain as he holds onto his hand. It's pulsating like crazy from the pain he's experiencing but lucky it's not broken. His fingers seem to be working well despite that they were almost crushed.

Foxy re-grabs for Mike to hoist him back up on his feet than reaches for the collar of his uniform top Tugging on it. "Take it off."

"_Excuse me_!?" Mike voice is orotund having a disgusted face being pulled back at Foxy shell-shocked. He wants to run, kick, and scream anything he can do to get away yet his legs felt that they've been replaced with jelly from the intense interaction. He also seems to lack any motivation to really do much of any thing else from the consistent fear for Foxy and the pain that still lingered.

"Your uniform top mate. Not all of your dressings ye freak."

"Why the hell do you want me to take it off so bad?"

"Cause it's only gonna get snagged off of some thing else. Stop asking so many questions there isn't much time." Foxy instructed while Mike casts his head down in despair. Before gingerly began removing his top uniform by undoing his other buttons.

"Hurried it a long! You don't need to be given me a strip tease." Foxy's tone almost hinted a tinge of lude imagery. Mike had to force himself that he just didn't think the man really was undressing him with his eyes. Not having much of a choice but to began taken off his uniform top in front of the ill-patient pirate.

"Can you please at least give me some privacy!? I feel rather uncomfortable taken this top off in front of a complete stranger." Mike's tone is nervous looking back over to Foxy huffing like a child being scolded.

"Mikey were both men." Foxy explains annoyed roughly grabbing him by the shirt as Mike protested. Removing his top for him whether Mike even wanted him to do it or not. The torn top is flung to the side making Mike feel topless regardless that his white cotton tank top is still making him look decent.

"There! Now start climbing up through that here vent. Sheesh your acting like I'm gonna make you me wench." Foxy backsasses then grabs around his waist lifting him up effortlessly his own back to the desk as Mike reaches for the opening.

Kind of glade that reporting the open vent slipped his mind. Using all of his strength he climbs in. He doesn't want to be a part this madness any longer he figure that he could give this scary man the slip by pretending to the save soon to be coming customers and employees. He crawls around through the air docks for a bit til he finds the front entrance. Seeing the lobby area and front desk. He tries to not sound off the vent being open now jumping out from it landing on his hands and knee to break his fall. He spies the large clock which happens to be the pizzeria's mascot Freddy illustrated doing a type of dance with his mic singing into it. Listening out for any of the others he then decides to make a break of it. Two large glass wooden doors where in view when he rushes over seeing how they unlock by the metal tab thingy. He began to quiet his jittery nerves reaching for it as it made a low metallic click then was about to push open the door. When he feels forcefully grabbed being zipped around to be faced with a not so happy Foxy. His hook pressed into his forearm. Metallic hand holding onto to his waist being pressed him up against his 6'6 stronger frame. Letting out a pissed out a growl of displeasure. Mike only 5'11.

"I try being the good guy for a change. Hoping this would clear up the Bite of '87 and here you try to run off on me, when I need ye to clear me name."

"Y-our responsible for the bite?!" Mike recoils back in suspense blurred flashbacks of a buried memory he long ago had to spend 13 + yrs in therapy trying to get over when he use to come to a Family Pizzeria with his sister and older brother. But can't seem to remember much of it cause it happened so fast and his memory of the whole thing had been blocked out for so long. His mother lied to him about the unusual scars he received from something he had traumatic experience from but was so long ago to recall how exactly he got them. She implied that he fell off his bike then had to be rushed to the hospital to receive some stitches.

Mike snaps back into reality to hear Foxy in time say "I don't wish to talk about that to some two-timing landlubber like ye self. Hurry up and stop loll-gagging Bonnie will be here any time!" Feeling those butterfly he kept getting in stomach.

"How tho?! He's made out of freaking metal and I'm all flesh."

"Lure him back. He'll easily rip ye apart if ye start fight'n him." They both hear robotic foot steps coming from the further end of the hall heading this way. Mike is released from the pirate's grip has he jumps over the front desk to hide. Foxy stands his ground glaring out in front of him as Bonnie's form began coming emerging from the darkness.

"There be the bastard who I use to regard as a good friend of mine. I ain't letting ya destroy all those folks cause yar taken orders from that Freddy." Bonnie just gives the pirate man a confused look by tilting it's head then doing a blink.

"Argh! Don't be stupid Bon ye know damn well it tis I Foxy."

"I know it's you but I feel Freddy is watching us from somewhere." The purple robotic rabbit lisp timidly shrugging up his shoulders fearful while wearily looking around.

"I don't fucking care. What that ye'er be fuzzy bastard is spying on us or not! Ye don't need to be following his orders like th'e lap dog that yor being!" Foxy barks out getting more irritated by the second.

Bonnie lets out a low metallic sigh looking back over to him shaken his head then castes his eyes down while he replies. "I'm so sorry Foxy but I need to do this or else he'll run out of order for disobeying him. You have no idea what I go through from him consistently. At least your not the one barking orders! I was always envious of you for being your own boss." He returns his red sad eyes back to the human foxy having a guilty thought run in his mind for a moment then began charging at him screaming out in anger as they duke it out. He has found the metal bat that the new hired the security guard had lost a while ago. Bonnie swings it around as Foxy dodges, blocks its on coming blows. He could hear the purple rabbit sniffling under it's robotic voice.

Bonnie knew that Foxy could feel how light his attacks are on the account that he didn't wish to harm his betrayed friend. A punch hits Bonnie hard in the chest as he stumbles backwards letting out a strangled cough. Noticing Foxy is now towering over him then began kicking him on his left side in frustration Foxy doesn't want to look at what he's doing as he shut his eyes shedding a few oil tears. Bonnie doesn't even try to move away or get's him to stop he let's him do whatever he will to his vulnerable metal body. Mike could see the torn emotions being exchanged back and worth. Pitting the purple rabbit and this human fox. He thought that they were just jerks hell bent on killing everyone from being malfunctioned for so long. Peeking out from behind the desk.

"I knew I couldn't depend on you Bonnie. You disgust me with your hollow human like feelings. Were suppose to be just robot entertainers after all. Get off your pathetic bunny hid and destroy that clock! It's gonna be 6 AM in ten more minutes." Freddy Fazbear said from where in the shadows quite disappointed in his Hench man's actions.

"Also hurry up with that Night Guard we need to stuff him into that extra suite. Before he tells any one what's going here. He already knows too much like that other watch man." Bonnie obeys grabbing for the pirate Human Foxy's kicking leg then throws him to the side. Then gets up to dash for the clock hanging in view. He was about to grab for it when Mike jumps the giant robotic rabbit blinding him as they both freak out. He hangs on for dear life as Bonnie tries to see where he's going searching for Mike's hands.

"WHO ARE YOU!? GET OFF ME!" Bonnie orders then suddenly for some reason he can see now when Mike is removed from him only to be grabbed by a pissed off Foxy as he delivers a punch right into his face. Mike stands on the side line observing them for a minute than heads for the clock taken it off the wall and runs like hell back to his office with it in hand.

"CHICA STOP HIM! HE HAS THE CLOCK!" Huh Chica?! Oh shit he had totally forget about the chicken as he came around the corner to the right side of the building barely missing her in time as her shadow formed on the wall out in front of her letting him know she was coming. He freaks out at her shadow then somehow he finds his way to the kitchen as goes to hid. It's pitch black in there as he stumbled around sounding off some cook wear trying to find a place to hid in. Chica hears it as she goes to investigate the kitchen Mike is currently located hiding in a covered up cart trying to keep the ticking sounds muffled by pressing it up against himself. Knees pressed into the back of it.

Chica doesn't talk while she continues she search just sounding off metallic noises from her body movements. She is about to leave after being unable to find him in here as faint ticking could be sounded off along with muffled short breaths of fear of being discovered. She follows it to the covered up silver serving carts that some old cook stained wear. Then began to uncover it when some one enters the kitchen to grab her from behind she struggles wildly when he hears a familiar voice.

"RUN MIKE." Mike jumps out of his hiding spot never once looking back as he hears the cart fall to one side followed by the sound of pots crashing. He dashes out of the kitchen then back through the dining hall. Only to run into Freddy Fazbear himself as he blocks his way.

"I'm going to ask you once nicely to hand over that clock or I'll just pull away from you along with your arms." He suggest not sounding too happy that Mike is aware of his plains. He walks backwards to distance himself as the robotic bear draws closer losing his patients. Shaken his head wordlessly.

Freddy draws another step closer sounding more upset "Give... me... that... _clock_...! I'm getting sick of this keep away game your playing!"

"No. It's not fair what your doing to those other two! Why should these employees and customers have to suffer along side them!?" Mike protested clutching on to the clock not wanting to let go of it.

"Why!? WHY?! Cause we've been malfunctioned and busted beyond repair for years thanks to that stupid Pirate Fox. Who ruined our once promising carer of entertaining kiddies keeping this place a float. I use to run this place with my band when they decided to incorporate that animatronic. Foxy began taken more popularity until that uneventful incident. Instead of regaining my glory we only ended up being unable to roam around during the day and began malfunctioning til finally we became as broken as Foxy is. Happy now?!" Freddy Fazbear finished with his teeth clenched.

"How tho?" Mikey backs up into a corner by accident with no means of getting away when Freddy grabs a hold of him keeping him in place.

"Some gullible brat was about to get molested by this sicko guard. The pizzeria use to have til some other brats began disappearing before that. The only reason the guard was caught was because he was a pedophile with a criminal record. The story goes like this..."

"Back in 1987 there was a returning family of value customers who had 3 kids. One of the children was a young boy only 6 going on 7 at the time. He was all by himself watching a performance with a bunch of other children at Pirate's Cove. I saw this Golden Freddy mascot costumed character acting rather strangely with the children and concerned parents who took them away from the man in the Golden Freddy Suite. He then noticed the boy is alone after the performance had ended. He went up to the boy telling him who he is before saying that Freddy Fazbear was back stage with his other favorite character Chica who was holding a private party along with other invited children promising there would be candy and cake for him if he went. After he asked the boy who his favorite Freddy Fazbear's band member was?"

"The man Golden Freddy suit succeeded in fooling that boy after he got him to agree to come back stage with him. He began to take him away from the lively area. When parents notice how the man was touching the boy when they talked. One of the parents tries to tell an employee about the man but the employee had no idea was she was talking about saying. "Huh we don't have a Golden Freddy Mascot what on earth are you going on about?" The boy finally hears concern mentionings of the man as a group of people plus the manager came for them. The man tries to lie about it as he picked up the pace making the boy have to walk faster before he then decides it would a lot easier to just run with the boy. He goes to pick up the boy when he stops. The boy began screaming and kicking til he got out of the pervert's grip than ran back towards Pirate's Cover to hid behind the curtain. He thought that Foxy could protect him believing he was real instead of all metal. The man runs back there hoping he could take the boy before getting caught. That's all I know."

Mike head is spinning from all of this information getting a blurred flashes of an event going on in his head. Wait is possible that _he's_ the victim of The Bite Of '87? He's hardly paying much attention to any thing going on when Freddy began to take the clock out of his grip. He tries to keep the bear away by shifting weight over to one side.

"Let him have it Mike. It would be better for you if you don't want to die too quickly."

"Huh?!" Mike hears this bizarre request seeing Foxy standing near them as Freddy gives him a cold stare. "Why are you telling him to hand over the clock. If you're sticking up for his kind? You're not too crazy about those kids yourself."

"Aye I ain't but he should hand it over to you. After he does so we can destroy all those who've done us wrong."

"WHAT?! Wait a minute now! Y-You-you can't mean it right Foxy!?" Mike pleaded trying to get something out of the pirate but Foxy never makes eye contact with him Freddy listens to his negotiation with a careful ear before speaking back in.

"Hhmm...I'm not sure if I buy any of that. You don't like me much remember Captain?" Foxy nods at this keeping his sights fixed on Freddy.

"Doesn't mean that I don't want a piece of the action. I want them to pay dearly for letting us just rot here. I've never been one to hold a grudge for ye Freddy." Mike doesn't know how to feel towards Foxy's odd behavior. He wanted him to be a hero and keep innocent lives safe. So why is he wanting him to let Freddy have the clock this made no sense! He was getting pissed Mike let's himself be heard talking over them to get their attention as the pair went silent for a moment listening to the watchman's out brust.

"HOLD IT! Foxy you were the one telling me that Freddy is going to harm those oblivious customers and employees, am I right? Now you just expect me to let him destroy the only thing that will protect them?! I thought you wanted to be the Good Guy!?" Mike gives him sad eyes in disbelief of how could have been so easily played like this. He should have known that even animatronic pirates where to never be completely trustworthy either.

Foxy gives hims a menacing smile holding onto Mike in his grasp taken over. He cups Mike's under to make him look at him as Freddy stands by his side watching the feeling of being double-crossed form on the hired security guards confused face. "Heh so I lied. No hard feelings...landluber yargh?"

"This all part of some act isn't it?! C'mon Foxy you must tell me the truth! What about me trying to clear up your name?!" Mikey tries to get Foxy to tell him expect he only gets nothing but devilish stares and cold chuckles coming from the pirate.

"I don't know why ye be looking so surprised for? I'm not interested in saving any body's skin." A sharp pain surges through Mike's body when he feels that he's gotten sucker-punched with his hook he watches helplessly seeing the clock crash to the ground before him. Foxy picks it up acting like he's going to simply hand it over to Freddy.

"I TRUSTED YOU. GOD DAMNIT FOXY!" Mike harks out feeling hurt from both the impact and getting used. He felt bad for him and Bonnie so this is how it's gonna be? He didn't want to trust his eyes from what he's seeing as he began to pitifully cry under his breath. If his body wasn't hurting so bad he would have the right mind to beat Foxy down. The two ignore the security guard's performance as they kept engaging in their conversation.

Freddy is hesitant in wanting to take his prize from the human pirate. First staring back towards the gesture than back to the clock within reach. "I know how badly you want this...so take it. I'll hold him in place while you stuff into that other Freddy suit."

"Do you really want me to have it Foxy? After all the trouble I've given you for so many years...Even so much as having you be put out of order?" Freddy addresses in a matter-of-fact speaking voice. Feeling the persistent temptation to pluck it right out of the devious pirate's hand.

"Freddy, I'm a man that keeps to me word. If I say I don't harbor any grudges for ye then why push further when I'm being quite honest. " Freddy still wasn't too sure if he should 'believe' the pirate. Their history is strong but not in a good way for either of them. He stares towards the clock silently for a minute thinking it over as he finally gives into Foxy's persuasion.

"Your right. Why should I doubt you Foxy. You are indeed a true man of your word yet I still can't completely believe you."

"I understand lad..."

Freddy finally has the clock in his position letting out a sinister laugh. He takes the clock into both metal paws holding it up above his head suddenly smashes it. Parts shatter then bounce everywhere before the pleased bear's feet. Foxy let's out a hollow chuckle when Freddy looks back over to him.

"What's so funny?' He asked in his animatronic voice. Before he hears the chime of the 6 AM announcement being sounded off.

"What the...?! But the clock shouldn't be sounding off. The two are connected to the time that occurs in this pizzeria. How could it still be turning to 6 after I destroyed it...?" The actual clock is ticking unscaved from the shadows as Freddy looks behind him hearing the clock. A quick blow to Freddy's jaw happens in an instant when he faintly hears the sound of metal boots sounding off behind him. He stumbles backwards letting out a moan of pain. Foxy merely follows him making sure that damn bear could hear him.

"Exactly! While ye bunch were busy chasing after our lovely guard. I ran to the back storage room where we had that original clock had been busted forever. To switch it out before having him go the vent to stop Bonnie. Ye were so caught up in your plains y'ah over looked that one little detail that would have worked." Foxy said cunningly while Freddy tries to make sense of what just happened now really cheesed off. He holds onto his head growling looking back over to Foxy he begins backing away into the shadows where he once came from talking to him once last time.

"Very well Foxy... You may have won this round but the next time we met... It won't be so easy for that security guard...! He'll be apart of my other plains for what lies a head..." Then just like that Freddy Fazbear is gone. Bonnie for some reason is no where to be found he's probably going to be in hidding from his no so happy leading front man for their band.

Foxy let's out a victorious pirate laugh holding onto the sides of his waist "We did it mate! We foiled that Sculleywag erm I mean bears plain-Mike!?" He looks backs over to wear the security guard had been standing only moments ago. No longer seeing him as he remembers what he's did to the guard mentally kicking himself. He slams his limbs into the nearest wall burring his head. He let's a scream of lost before breaking down sobbing quietly under his breath.

"Fuck! I didn't be to be so rough on ye, laddie. Argh! I just didn't want Freddy to see through what me and Bonnie had in store for him. I was gonna tell ye this but now yer gone. "

Foxy pauses for a while lamenting the pain he just made Mike go through both mentally and psychically. Before heading back to Pirate's Cove his once victorious pride sluggishly becoming nothing more but a sour taste of bitter-sweeten conquest.

_"You believed meh and I failed ye by lettin me old self take over while I fooled Freddy...Forgive an old Captain for getting you caught up in this mess."_

* * *

><p>AN: Straight from the Pirate vocabulary Wench was a term to describe Female Pirates. Hopefully things may clear up in the next chp for the two or it may continue to be carried out this way til the last couple chps.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey it's been a while huh? Any how I wanted to give a quick thank you to everyone for taken an interest in this story. It happens to be my very first time making out a FNF fan fiction on with the story!

* * *

><p>Night 3- Rum Blues [Part 1]<p>

9:50 Pm everything is eerily calm Paul Matters along with his backup partner Johnathan Dill who normally comes in after hours checks the cameras before Mike shifts starts. Soon began talking about the new guy as they put it. Paul is only 5'9 somewhere around his early to late 40's sporting a Retro Redux thin side burns. Puerto Rican and half Caucasian a bit darker then Johnathan. Oblong face dark hair brown and green wide set hazel eyes with some dark circles under them. High check bones very thin dry lips. Bushy round natural brows. Aquiline nose. Meaty chalky hands. Has slight pudge around his mid section from the constant stresses of his job. His partner is a strapping young 5'12 African American man not much older then Mike Easy-Going Dark Curls. Light complexion smoothed square face. Brown down turn eyes. Broad nose. Attractive natural brows. Medium long fingers with a bit of square tip nail.

"Mark is such a prick! I wish he would take Mike's shift instead. Kinda feel bad that he has the be the one thrown in here after we're gone."

"I do to expect it doesn't help knowing that our boss is completely aloof. No one hardly ever sees him or hears from him since his daughter came into the picture. It just seems he's putting extra responsibilities on her intentionally letting her pretty much run the joint. On top of being a coworker for the most part.

"This is what get's me! Amy and Mike are just a couple of kids still. Why he is making them go through so many hoops?" Paul ponders checking the cameras again then checks his blind spots out of the corners of the security office.

"I fret for the other crap his own daughter isn't even aware of that her daddy dearest has done behind dear Amy's back." His partner brings up making Paul pale in the face then changes into a frightful red.

"Johnathan don't speak of it around me! We don't even know if this room might be bugged, we need to be extra careful of what goes on in this room at all times."

"Sorry Paul...it's just...it pisses me off badly he would do such a thing to his own daughter and current wife." Johnathan bickers before finishing up his last several bites of unclaimed pizza from this afternoon. There isn't another chair in the room so he took one from the front desk.

"If they were my kids, I sure as hell wouldn't be even asking them to come work in a family business full of dark secrets. They were better off doing something else for a pay cheek." Paul let's his partner's rant slide he knew he meant well but he and him should more concern about keeping their jobs. Johnathan is a bit wet behind the ears when it came to knowing when to speak about certain things. Paul himself is one of the longest hired employees who knew more then what he is leading on. They hear some thing moving but they can't seem to spot anything on cameras before continuing their uncomfortable conversation.

"I'm not so sure if Mike is even going to be coming in to work in a while? He claimed he had been in a minor car crash when he called up the boss. We might have to put in a bit of over time.''

"And risk our asses because he's the one that is throwing himself to those malfunctioned bastards!?" Paul lashes out at him slamming his hands down on the desk in protest scaring his partner then tries to compose himself running his fingers through his tensed scalp. Staring hard toward the control monitors. "He's not the only one whose aware of those damn things coming to life. I know all about that shit myself and I really don't wanna be here when they start waken up soon. This place has lost over 45 night watchmen because of them."

Johnathan feels bad for getting his partner riled up placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder from behind Paul when he goes up to comfort him. "I didn't know...let me stand in for Mike's shift. You should go home to your wife and four year son. You don't need to sacrifice your time here. I'm not obligated to any sort of family man responsibilities."

"No can't allow you do that Johnathan... I might have a family but you don't need to be risking yourself for Mike's part. Even if he doesn't come in tonight this cycle of bringing in part time watchmen sowing their fates for a lousy pay will never end. Some one has to be it keeping those animatronics occupied. The boss can't not only afford to give them the proper maintenance they need but he could lose business if he decides to permanently put those things down for good."

Johnathan doesn't take the information too well, so what if their boss could lose business? This pizzeria has been doing its unlucky share of illegal active for over twenty years. He's gonna have to pull the plug on this family operation some time both of them are aware of the hot water there in for taken any part in this yet they were too scared to quit.

"He'll show, he doesn't have much of a choice unless he wants to kiss that paycheck good-bye." Paul lisp trying to take his mind off of the idea of putting in over time as he aims a rolled up piece of paper of throwing towards the poster of The Freddy FazBear band. Hearing his noise honk when he hits it.

"Ugh don't say it like that Paul! It just sounds like you have a bit of a beef with the poor guy." Johnathan badgered getting on his office partner's case getting away from him. Good grief! Why did he had decided to act like this tonight he wants to punch Paul in his arm by how half apathetic he sounds. Paul stays where he's at trying to ignore him by checking around on the security cameras some more.

"Trust me I don't. Mikey's a good kid the only problem I got is that he's a bit hard headed."

Johnathan shoots back over turning around waving his arms frustrated and clenching them. Getting more offended by the way his partner is putting his own two cents getting snappy at the older man. "Well please drop it he can't help himself! Especially knowing there's four messed up animatronics making his night shift a 3 ring circus from Hell. Who wouldn't feel so tense around their coworkers having to put up with that shit every night..."

"Just go easy on him okay, Paul?"

"Yeah yeah. You sound like my wife right now." Paul snorts pressing his back up against his seat crossing his arms.

"Paul this is no time to be an Ass Clown around me!" Johnathan loses it for a second taken his anger out on the wall making Paul choose to no longer ignore his ever growing concern. "I don't want Mike to be next the next guy found dead." Johnathan stomps around before waving his arms up in defeat when he yells out at the top of his lung.

"Gggrrr it pisses me off that there's nothing I can do about it!"

"If he doesn't dig his own grave too quickly that is. Then per haps he'll be spared an hopefully never return to this death trap for the reminder of his life." Paul half-asses in reassuring him when they hear it again this time around the outside door of the office as Johnathan becomes bewildered for a second getting away from the left door. Paul doesn't seem fazed by this he stays perfectly still while Johnathan has a much harder time trying to keep his composer.

"Whose that Paul is it really one of them?"

"Sure is, some times it will be either Bonnie or Chica the other two don't seem to wanna be bothered in mingling."

"Are they gonna stuff us into a Freddy suite?"

"Nah not unless we stick around for Mike's shift, despite not being able to roam much during the day. They'll come to life momentarily after hours before they shut back off on their own. Their severs don't allow much free roaming before midnight but I have heard they could still come for you on rare occasions to kill you."

"Then why aren't you taken more action to keep it from getting in!?"

"Cause it's not after us it's in search of something else so were fine." No sooner did Paul said that the animatronic they can't determine who it is leaves. A silhouette off it makes its way around in the dark heading over into the Kitchen it's the only place it can have privacy from all the cameras. Chica had been hanging out in there for a good portion of the night, the only way she's able to get past security is play a loop recording of her sitting in place. These animations were a lot smarter then what they were given credit for Bonnie comes in looking depressed. Chica spends most of her time in here whenever she can get away for herself.

"Sorry I'm late but I over heard a conversation regarding that '87 bite victim may not show up for work tonight."

"Can't say I blame him. I'm still deeply upset at Foxy right now for the way he's been treating Mike. Feh can't even stand being around Freddy either...I deeply hate how those two are with each other, they used to be good friends. No! We all use to be good friends plus a bit family oriented. Why did Freddy had to become two-faced..." She has a bit of a melt down taken her frustration out on the counter as some cookware smash,clatters and booms. They had to keep their voices down where only they could hear each other.

"Why can't things just go back to the way they were before!?"

"I don't know..." Bonnie flinches at the noises unsure of how he can help calm her down Chica hated herself over how sentimental she's being around him although he could only give her so much reassurance without feeling suffocated. He knew had bad this has been for the both of them gently he puts his arms around her from behind to comfort. Chica doesn't move away from the contact she's receiving she keeps her violet sights forward as they kept talking.

"Bonnie...whatever did you see in that fox? Cause I'm starting to hold more then a bit of a grudge for Foxy."

"Please don't sweetie, I know what you saw the other night with him wasn't great but I do forgive him. Why can't try to for yourself Chica?" She shakes her head at this.

"Bon open your eyes! He's not the animatronic we use too know, I wasn't scared of him until recently. The lack of repairs have made him go crazy. It's only a matter of time til he tries to kill one of us. " a lump builds up in her throat making her feel more on edge. Hoping he didn't hear any of this conversation where ever he may be if he's awake.

"I regret ever trying to get know to him!" Chica shuts her eyes petrified seeing him in her mind. Bonnie sighs quietly in his head her and Freddy could never understand the relationship he had with the pirate. He saw things they wouldn't believe if he told them.

[Else where this evening.]

Mike Schmidt had been out getting a couple of beers with some friends of his down at the Skinny Chicken Bar for the past few hours. He hasn't slept well since he sneaked off earlier this morning from being caught up in a random fight. He was pretty upset at Foxy himself for not only lying to him just so he could stop Freddy from trying to destroy innocent bystanders. He feels so close to wanting to asked to be fire cause the stress of this part-time job has slowly been creeping up on him from night one. So much dirt that he's slowly been giving from the pizzeria's dark past.

He paid a visit to his parent's this afternoon wanting to get his mother or his dad to tell him about what happened to him when he was 6. His watched his mother's face turn pale before wailing into her sobbing hands as his dad tries to compose himself comforting his distressed wife. Asking his own son to please get the fuck out and don't come back asking about it again. He's never seen his father so angry in his life. What could have upset his folks this badly to get that kind of reaction out of his own parents.

He is heading out the door when he sees his sister sneaking up behind him. She's in her early 30's as an English teacher for her old middle school she use to attend. Her a bit lighter in color compared to her baby brother. (Their mother is a red head while their dad was a medium dark brunet. Other then driving her baby-brother off to his private therapist sessions. She looks back over her shoulder nervously making sure they can't hear them as she tells him to follow her out to her car. They make a short drive in her car to the neighborhood park they use to play in as children. She parks along the side of park where it's facing other houses. It was a nice size neighborhood park in a decent area for families that could afford two story homes. Nothing special. After rolling down the windows Mike's sister waits til a two female joggers who were engaged in a useless conversation about what their doing with their kids pass by.

"I'm sorry dad was short with you. I shouldn't have let you all by myself when I wanted to do my own thing at that pizza place that day."

"What do you mean Rachelle?" Mike gives her a quizzled expression leaning himself back in the passenger seat. Facing his only sister better she never gotten long well with their older brother. Who fazed out of their lives some time ago after getting a DUI and his car repoed. He gave their dad an earful then soon enough he didn't show up at any more family gatherings. They haven't spoken in eight years. After the fight their dad with him over a call one Sunday evening.

"You made headlines when that broke out back in 1987 mom and dad were so upset. That we had to move to a new city and go under a different alias for a while when those men came who worked for the manager at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. They were so worried about saving their skins that they didn't want them to put out any bad press for them. Or else they would get black-mailed. They made mom and dad lie to the press saying that. You gotten those scars from when that child-molester pulled a knife on you. Claiming you were saved by the manager when in actually I saw exactly what happened..."

Rachel reaches into her pocket to light up a cigarette she had been keeping her smoking habit a secret from their parents for a number years. Mike vowed to never tell their parents since their all they got for each other. Her hands are shaking badly when she has one place in her mouth then lights it with her blue punk fairy zipo lighter.

Mike flashes back to the bar scene over hearing a crude joke his pal Ryan Mcgull had been making over at a passing waitress. Mitchel playful socks him on the shoulder getting after him like a dysfunctional father figure before they were both roaring up with laughter still buzzed from their 3rd and 4th drinks. They've been his best friends since after High School.

"C'mon Mike let me buy you another drink!" Ryan slurrs a bit swaying in his seat from across Mike in the both they were sitting in. As music blasts from across the room. Hearing random conversations, a fight breaking out soon over at the pool table. Ryan is in a way like a brother but a bit more childish. Has a scruffy bread a bit of a husky built caring his weight well. Blonde and blue eyed with shorter hair. Brows a little thick. Prototypical low faced. His sense of style is between causal and causal country wear. Had sent his school days getting bullied til Mitchel came along to help him stand his ground he has a strong fighting spirit. Never taken any kind of bull crap from nobody.

"Nah I'm good..." Mike refuses trying not to piss off his half-way drunken friends who had been trying to be there for him since he invited him out for the day before his next night shift. He told them about Foxy only referring him as "Greg" who also works at the Pizzeria on his shifts.

"Heh..I don't wanna sound like I'm being a judgmental prick but...this Greg guy and your boss sound like real shit-heads." Mitchel mentions trying to sound sober swirling his bottle of half dranked ale in hand then chugs the rest of it is a little lanky looking but quite strong for his stature dark curly hair being of Caribbean and Spanish decent. Thick sleek brows. Smoothed heart faced. Medium thick side burns.

He had always been pretty irresistible with the girls at their high school despite of being born in the states. He lied in the past with these girls that had been raised in the tropics and that he's the great-great grandson decent of a man who was part of a Pirate crew. (Well it turned that this information was true) when Mike visited his grand parents before seeing for himself some family portraits and documents. Long story short the man had been exiled and was sentence to hang but left Puerto Andratx a Spanish town working for room an broad a ship of Pirates. They weren't a well known Pirate crew but however regardless of status he had become feared of by locals around the Caribbean for a number of years before passing on the dark secrets of the things he's done through memoirs of his life. He had several mistresses, settled down late in his late 30's with a local women, then had 3 grand and great grand children from his four sons.

"...Ehh Mike...I feel that you should quick this job. Before something happens between you and this Greg guy. $120.00 per week doesn't seem like it's worth sticking around for with ass-holes like him working there."

"Yeah I should expect I'm gonna be finishing up my shift there this Friday. They only agreed to hire me for a week. So why quit half-way through..." Mitchel agrees with this when he places a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. Mike stares in to as his friend had a worried face worn him. Then wraps an arm around his dear friend buring his head onto Mike's shoulder. He doesn't move letting Mitchel give him this quick out in public bromance.

"Sorry I'm not too sober at the moment...I just don't want anything bad happening to you. I what get me is that your working at the same pizzeria where the attack took place. Your the one that told us while getting stoned behind the bleachers one time that you were the victim of the Bite of '87. Even if you are just only hired their for a week being underpaid below minimum wage per night. I still worry about you working in there. I've been hearing so many rumors circulating around that pizzeria since grade school and to this day I have no idea what to believe but one thing is for certain. That family pizzeria is bad news!"

"For real. They never did find the body of those missing children..." Ryan piped in shaken his head at this sudden turn of events their guys night had turned into. Then tries to chug down his sentimental feelings over a quick shoot over his rum shoot and ale order.

"Mikey if any thing happens at that place. Please don't hesitate to call me or Ryan and we'll come down there right away." Mitchel begged gripping onto the fabric of his brown blazer.

"Of course." Mike tries to half smile at this trying to brush off the worry on his friend's faces. He didn't want to assume that Mitchel had been emotionally drinking tonight when they gotten together knowing more about his time there then Ryan. He wasn't one to drink unless something has troubled him to hit the bottle. Mitchel has always been like the older adopted brother he never got to experience on account that his actual brother had abolished his own family's name.

Soon he leaves the bar around 10:40 Pm to get himself to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He had no idea how his shift is going to go tonight nor did he even want any thing to do with Foxy at the moment. Mike pulls into the drive way of the closed up pizza joint as he braces himself for the rest of the evening. He arrives half an hour early. Going in through the side of the building then down the locker room to change into his uniform then at last is sitting in the security office. Things had been eerily quiet checking the cameras seeing if anybody moved or not. They were all in their rightful places as the night wore on soon he gets a call from the guy again then finally afterwards notice Bonnie had moved heading right for his office.

Mike is in no mood to put up with this as he hears the animatron's foot steps coming. "BONNIE I'M IN NO MOOD FOR YOUR GUYS BULLSHIT. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. I'M PRETTY PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW! OK?!" he mentions losing it when he sees his face peering in looking rather concerned. Closing the door on him and ignoring his plead to speak with him.

"I know you are Mike. If you could just let me speak to you about what happen earlier then I'm sure I can convince you that it's only a misunderstanding..."

Bonnie drags himself back through the hall when he comes to the realization that Mike is ignoring him. It couldn't be helped their guard had every right to be mad at the stunt the human animatron pulled. Knowing that his stomach is still hurting from being punched there leaving a good size bruise from the strike. This had become the 2nd fatality he had received since the first night he had been encountered from the emotionally-unstable pirate fox. They haven't been hitting it off well since the start of his week. Mike felt like beating any one else that came to the office.

Things are quiet again til 3 AM rolls around he heard this sobbing sound of someone crying. He switches cameras over then notice it had been coming from Pirate's Cove. Mike only rolls his eyes not wanting any thing to do the man's pain drowning out the noise with music he plays over the intercom from his Ipod. Bonnie had been roaming around for the past couple of hours by himself. Freddy had yet to move from his place. He went over to Pirate's Cover hearing the sorrow only to be turned down looking eve sadder as he wonders around more. He's soon back outside of the security office seeing the door is still down as he knocks on it.

"Mike please answer me it's regarding Foxy. He's really upset!"

"Too bad! He deserves to suffer after the shit he's been putting me through! I ''actually'' began to feel sorry for him the other night seeing that fight between you two. Now it's only _you_ I feel bad for." Bonnie rubs the back of his neck upon giving this information by Mike from behind the closed door. He wasn't aware of the crap the guard had been experiencing til he tells him it. Freddy is well aware of what's going on between these two staying away for tonight giving Mike a break.

"Do you want me to go talk to him?"

"Hell No! Just keep that ass-hat away from me!"

Bonnie feels his emotional energy becoming more drain then quietly drags himself away from the door. Mike watches him leave on camera shaking his head displeased. He just wants to be left alone tonight not wanting to be bothered for just one evening. Seeing how much power he has right now he decides to have the door shut for a just a bit he really needed to relax an try sobering up a little before his boss found out about him coming into work a bit buzzed.

20 minutes later there's a bang on the security door as Mike get's up grumbling. He answers the door raising it getting ready to give the purple rabbit an earful when he notices it's Foxy. He wasn't in human form this time noticing the oil that had been running down his face. He had been crying for quit some time. "Fuck Off Foxy!" he pushes the fox away from the door way not letting him have a chance to speak slamming the door back down on him.

"God Damn it let me in! I want to explain why I did all that. MIKE! DON'T IGNORE ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He raises is voice then started banging harder on the door. Mike stays away from the door seeing a few dents being made into it.

"YOU THINK THIS HASN'T HURT ME!? WELL IT HAS! CHICA WON'T SPEAK TO ME CAUSE OF THAT FUCKING FREDDY TELL'N HER WHAT TO DO AND THE ONLY ONE WHOSE BOTHERING TO GIVE A DAMN IS THAT BUNNY. ARE YE EVEN LISTENING?!"

"FOXY I SWEAR TO GOD! IF YOU DON'T GET AWAY FROM THAT DOOR IN THE NEXT 10 SECONDS. I'M GONNA BLOW YOU TO BITS WITH THIS SHOOT-GUN." Mike yells back in response right near the door.

"THAT OFFICE DOESN'T CARRY ANY OF THOSE KINDS OF WEAPONS. GENIUS!"

"GAH FINE WHATEVER. JUST GO AWAY! I'M REALLY IN NO MOOD TO TALK TOO YOU, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PLAYED ME FOR A FOOL."

Foxy's patience goes out the window when Mike brought it back up. The same sorrow that he had spent half the day wallowing in he recently borrowed some extra clothes to sneak out in human form. To go drink his troubles down at a local bar not for down the road from here. He could feel himself morphing back to his human form tearing off his top. So far none of his transformations made no absolute sense til he goes over the edge. The enraged shirtless pirate bashes his way in to give that difficult landlubber a good talking to back through the vent. The security guard hears grunts and loud banging while he made his way back to the office. Mike screams at the form of human foxy jumping his way in through from the still busted vent deciding to make a dash out of the office before he get's him.

Bonnie hears the commotion making a mistake to head in the direction of where it came from. He sees Mike frantically running down the hall heading his way holding onto the side where he had been punched. He pushes himself past the confused purple rabbit as he dashes past him in a puffed tone.

"**FOXY'S LOST IT**!" He stands there puzzled by this response then soon saw for himself what the security guard meant seeing a human Foxy whose recently just flew off the handle bars glaring daggers in his sights for the poor guard he's chasing.

"Foxy? Is everything al-*OFMPH*"

"-OUT ME WAY FILTHY RABBIT!" Bonnie get's clobbered from a flying metal fist as he bulldoze his way past the dazed animatron. Bonnie stands to the side of the hall trying to shake off the impact he received. Did Foxy had to be so rough and what has Mikey said that made him so riled up? Course he wasn't gonna know til after he chases them both down for answer he let's out a metallic exasperated sigh before heading for them.

"_Foxy please if he means any thing to you. Don't kill him_!" Bonnie prayed hoping he wouldn't find the human pirate ripping into a fresh dead body the moment he arrives. Mike hides back in the arcade area he was in last trying to stay as quietly as he can. Hearing those heavy breaths of Foxy coming.

"ARGH! Get out h'ere and face me'h like a man! How dare ye disown yer Capt'n by the things yov said."

"Your not my anything you god damn psycho! Oh Fuck!" Mike realizes that Foxy had tricked him into reveling his hidden place as he panics seeing him heading quickly towards where he is. Shutting his eyes in frustration for being so careless. He jumps out of the way when Foxy sees him back on the move. Trying to cover as much distance as he can. Mike began throwing things he could get his hands on frantically back over towards Foxy. Bonnie runs up to Foxy pushing him aside then kicks it into high gear grabbing for the scared watchman picking him up with ease as he takes off down the hall with him under his arm then using the other one for support.

"What the hell did you say to him Mike?! I've never seen him so Pissed!" He mentions zipping his head back several times to see if Foxy is gaining on them.

"I don't know you tell me!" Mike doesn't feel so good on account he has a slight migraine from the alcohol then on top of that Bonnie is holding onto his hurt side.

"Ugh! All I know is that he's been crying and venting behind that curtain for awhile tonight. He hasn't been wanting to see any body else but you. I watch how he reacted when you slipped away earlier he had been feeling sorry for himself more so then usually. He didn't notice me the whole time he let out his feelings over a wall saying something about...?! ...! AAAGHH!'Bonnie hears metallic foot steps chasing after them not too far behind. He kept forgetting that Foxy is the fastest animatronic around.

Foxy skillfully maneuvers around the frighten pair tripping the towering purple rabbit, Mike flys out of his grip hitting the ground with a hard thud. While Bonnie falls face down on the carpet he grumbles under his voice seeing Foxy heading right for the tumbled security guard. He springs back to his feet running over getting ready to fist him in the back of the head. Expect Foxy sees coming getting out of the way with Mike now in his grip. He squirms desperately to release his grip tiring out too fast.

"Foxy don't! Whatever is going on between you two can be talked out." Bonnie sees where he's moved holding out a hand like a crossing guard getting his attention. Then tries to approach slowly talking calmly. "I just want you to tell us what's going on..."

Foxy feels like a cornered animal ready for a fight he presses the guard up against him letting out a low growl warning not to tread any closer. "Foxy look at him! He's scared shitless of you all over again, whatever happened to you? I use to admire your free spirit and Mike was your favorite crew member. Where's old Foxy that we know?'"

"He's dead Bon and he ain't com'n back..." Foxy sneers placing his hook to Mike's horrified throat. Mike tries feverishly to reach for the hook but his trapped limbs can't give him much wiggle room. Calling out to Bonnie to help him. "Take one more fucking step and he dies!"

"That's not true. Your in there somewhere please come back to us..." Bonnie pleaded making the careless mistake of not heeding his warning as Mike let's out a cry of distress feeling a slight poke at his neck.

"Next step you take will be his last breath!"

"Please let him go, he's never done any thing to hurt you. I Did!...It's my fault Freddy put you out of order. I didn't try harder to prevent him from going through with it. Chica begged for mercy but he refused us all the same...If you should feel the need to vent your anger out on someone then let it be me." Foxy's right eye turns red releasing his grip on Mike while he's released being tossed a side while Bonnie doesn't try to move letting him punch him. Wild throttled blows slug him not once protecting his face letting Foxy grabs him around the neck shoving him roughly into the wall behind him. Then continued punching away at his head.

"BONNIE." Mike screams out heart-broken he could only stand there as the purple rabbit get's beaten. He goes up to Foxy trying to push him away and pulling back on an arm feverishly upset. "STOP IT. HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS FOXY."

Foxy only elbows him away still pissed not paying much mind. Despite receiving another injury from the enraged pirate Mike keeps trying to get him to stop but he won't let up.

"DAMNIT IT FOXY STOP! YOUR GONNA DESTROY HIM CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S HAD ENOUGH?!"

"Stay out this landluber!" Foxy commands in a terrifyingly guttural voice. Bonnie slowly looks back over to Mike half-smiling holding the hook that's embedded into his body suite to keep him from escaping.

"...It's okay Mike...I deserve it...he has every right to be mad at me. I let him down when he needed me..._Long Live The Pirate King Foxy_..."

Foxy became lost in thought when he heard the last thing Bonnie said tuned-out to the world around still subconsciously beating him up from his head to his chest. Then sees Flash backs of kids surrounding him and admiring him one of them being little Mikey. Bonnie, Chica were also present they seemed happy for him getting so much love from the kids. Bonnie and him being in a few pictures together as the kids where in the shot. Then memories of them hanging out at Pirate's Cove talking for hours while Chica came by occasionally with Pizza or whatever it is that she wanted to share with her friends. He knew he couldn't eat so he tried to be polite in trying these things people seen to come here for. Bonnie is the one that made her warm up to Foxy when she first wasn't so sure about him always saying so many nice things. Freddy didn't like to admit it that even he had a soft spot for the fox he just couldn't be so sure if Foxy ever could appreciate him in return.

He finally came to his senses acknowledging his actions halting almost too late in seeing Bonnie barely looking conscious removing his hook out watching him limply slide down the wall becoming a crumpled heap in the distraught pirate's arms. There's oil leaking out from his mouth and eyes. Foxy holds onto his friend tightly staring in bewilderment at the beaten purple rabbit.

**_" Oh No! What Have I Done__!?..." _**he becomes seated on his knees. His body trembles while oil gushes out from his guilty eyes ashamed of himself. Crying into the shoulder of his friend. Bonnie embraces him weakly too weak to say any thing.

"..._Help me Mike_!..." Foxy calls out mortified from the pain that he's caused for them both. Mike braces himself for how badly battered Bonnie looks up close seeing the carnage for himself. It's weird that they were both A.I.'s so close to being actually real yet lack the organic bodies they could have been giving.

"Bonnie please hang in there I'm gonna call Amy to get down here right away." Mike reaches into his pocket to get out his cell when they hear a voice. Then sees someone coming up to them. It's her! Amy the female coworker is plainly dressed causal in jeans. Grey shirt. Brown boots and Roxy coat with white fuzz. Hair own loosely.

"That won't be necessary I've been here observing everything. Daddy wanted me to keep extra on you for this reason alone...I know all about these guys. Plus about you being the victim of the 's not a day that goes by when he hasn't been locked up in his office regretting for them to be too intelligent for their own good. He wanted me to become a animatronic mechanic specifically so no word would have gotten about the dirty laundry this place has. He's also been feeling disheveled for not wanting to go much out of pocket for help not realizing the many lives he's put in danger for hiring that pedophile. "

Amy announces sharing everything that she knows holding onto her right arm casting her eyes to side apologetically.

"I had to sneak in here to keep them for getting any more malfunctioned at night but daddy has been trying to keep me from coming here for a while. Their my oldest childhood friends I hardly never had much of a success in making friends with a lot kids growing up. In a way I thanked daddy for making these for not only me but for the other kids that loved them so much." She came slowly seeing the two male animatronics interact then looks back over to Mike.

"But then why put them all out of order if he wanted them to begin with?"

"He was just afraid that I would've ended up like you. So he forbid me from ever coming back here for a number of years til I started working here. " Amy takes out an old photograph of a group picture from 1986 one year before the accident to shoe him. Mike takes it from here then notices himself is standing right next to her when she was only two years old. Seeing a rare glimpse of the manger holding his daughter proudly in his arms next to the other kids. The assistant manger is his current boss since nobody is ever to allow to go the actual manager for unknown reasons.

"He never meant for any of this to happen Mike. My dad isn't a sociopath he's been ridiculed an made to look like a public enemy for years while all he ever wanted to do was to run a family restaurant."

"So how did it happen?" He asks no longer looking at the picture seeing Amy twirling at the ends of her hair anxiously glancing away from him before going up to Foxy asking him to please let her see Bonnie laying him on his back. Then sits on her own knees gasping a little from the damage he received looked serious, trying to repair this kind of collateral damage is going put her mechanic skills to the test.

"Bonnie I need you to stay with us don't deactivate you hear?" he weakly nods to Amy's request sounding off short sparks and jammed gears. She looks at the damage as a sense of over whelment rushing through her body. She had her own dirty little secrets of help cleaning up the messes of the other guards that have already been killed.

Finally acknowledging what the hired security guard just mention "Sorry of not getting back to you but my time here is short. I have to leave back for California in the morning for a while so I'll do what I can for Bonnie before your shift ends. My tool kit is in the locker room go fetch it for me will you?"

Mike quickly heads to the locker room to retrieve her tool box feeling how heavy it is. He returns caring it both arms as he comes up to them setting it down by her to get into. She gingerly opens up her grey tool box lifting up the top shelf box setting it aside by the black handle.

"Mike this is gonna sound like a bizarre request but I need you to go keep Foxy company for a while. I'm not entirely sure if I can repair him from the state he's in right now. He may have to be worked on for the next few days. Having to come with me." Mike isn't certain if he even wants to be anywhere near that pirate after all the trouble he's giving him. He began to look back then is caught up in hearing Amy as he refaces her.

"I know what your thinking and he's not as bad as everyone makes him out to be. I never wanted to believe Foxy is responsible for the Bite but I just don't know how to prove his innocence." Huh?! She can't be serious!? There's no way I heard her say that. C'mon Mike you must've have heard wrong why would a nice girl like Amy herself doing defending such an asshole like Foxy?

He turns back over to face him feeling completely on edge only to be greeted with nobody had been so caught up in this that he's the only one who notices that Foxy is gone. Jesus he could have been killed along with Amy just now if Foxy decided to snuff them both out in the mental state they were in.

Mike knew that he had to make a choice if he even wanted to know the ugly truth of just how Foxy became of his childhood pain. Or simply return to the office and try to drown out the current stress he was going under. His music had been blasting away the whole time he had been out of the office. His whole day has been nothing but one huge shit storm after another. Feeling like he has a spot light on him standing in only bit of light this dark place has same thing for Amy.

He looks back in Bonnie and Amy's direction one last time before he makes his decision as much as he hated Foxy at the moment does he really want to speak to him. Since he was the one who was responsible for the bite? Also how is Bonnie gonna pull through would he even forgive Foxy for that stunt he did? The pirate man hit this poor rabbit pretty hard to the point he could hear stuck gears and harsh grinding noises coming from his sever. He closes his eyes seeing a replay of the events that unfolded tonight then gradually he began moving away heading down the hall. A decision has been made Mike had no idea what could possibly happen from here on out he feels his adrenaline gradually acting up while getting closer to his destination Pirate's Cove.

* * *

><p>AN: Not much to say see you all in the next chp


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hope the last chp didn't seem to confusing having to put past and current tension happening around the characters like I did.

* * *

><p>Night 3 Rum Blues [Part 2]<p>

Mike braces himself entering upon Pirate's cove seeing the curtain already closed back up. He almost isn't certain if he's even behind it notching how quiet it is in this room he cautiously goes up to the curtain before replying. It's really dark in there as he opens it up expect for a few places back in there.

"...Foxy?..."

He doesn't get much of a response before entering behind the curtain he had no idea how far back it went. Mike carefully treads slowly staying in the center of the area as much as he can. He had always been terrified of darkness. He knew this was a stupid idea he's making out for himself. Til He's finally face to face with Foxy seeing a silhouette of the human pirate seated on the floor burring his face into his knees holding tightly onto himself looking more broken then before muffling sounds of more sobbing while his back is to the wall.

"...Foxy..." he stops sobbing before addressing back over to Mike not sounding too happy to hear his voice.

"Leave m'eh be...I need to be alone for ye whil'e..."

"...I don't know if Bonnie if going to be okay myself...but I don't want you to feel alone right now...Captain..."

Foxy only shakes his head at what he just heard from the night watchman."I'm no bodies Captain - **_I'M A MONSTER_!**...I keep hurting the people closet around me all because of that bite! I used to be loved by everyone including you Mike... "

Now Mike is mentally kicking himself for the way he's been treating Foxy. He's spent this whole time feeling sorry for himself by covering up his pain being the Foxy that made him hate who he was since that first night of his shift. He notices the faint fragrance of some kind of hard alcohol on Foxy how was it even possible for a turned human animatronic to drink is beyond any sense of logic.

"Bonnie's probably never gonna forgive me for almost putting him out order during my drunken rage. And will soon be down next to nobody once you leave this job. Freddy and Chica are gonna know what I've did." Mike knew there wasn't much he could do for Foxy he decides to sit beside him to his left to keep him company even though he isn't in no mood to be around any body. He takes out a cigarette then lights it up for himself Mike wasn't much of a smoker but once in a while it felt great to have a bit of a nicotine rush coursing through his veins he's more of a drinker than anything else. Foxy slowly lifts his head back up over to Mike seeing him taken a few drags of the smoke he slowly glances back over to Foxy before wordlessly offering him a cigarette as he takes it. Lighting it up for Foxy this almost amuses him that fox could hold in the smoke regardless if not being able to inhale the smoke like he could.

It is the most interesting and terrifying thing for Mike to witness. Sitting right next to him he felt very real but a bit cold to the touch. Foxy doesn't mutter a single word for a second taken a few more puffs of the sweet tobacco. Before exhaling it.

"Sorry for last night. I can't believe I did that to me'h favorite crew member."

"Huh?' Mike looks back over to Foxy who said lowly apologizing he couldn't say it loud enough for him to hear. Without breaking down again.

"Where you talking about me?"

"Who else would I'd be referring too?! GODS how much psychological pain have I put you through to forcefully try to forget about me'h all these years..." Foxy knew Mike couldn't see the oil tears he was still shedding so he began averting his sight away from him again.

"I can't stand to look at you knowing _I_ royally fucked y'ou over. Thanks to that sick guard!"

"Freddy and my sister told me what they saw that day. Your the only one who knows how it really went please tell me ..." Foxy's body tenses clutching his metal hand tightly as his whole body shakes.

"...I...I can't!..." Foxy said with pain in his voice complied to distance himself.

"Please Foxy, I want to believe that your not the monster you've made yourself out to be. Bonnie has been worried about you and I'm sure Chica is just as concerned."

"Only cause those two feel obligated." Foxy snapped but keep his sights away from Mike.

"That's not true!"

Foxy returns his sights back over to the night watchmen looking pissed "You don't understand... _I've changed_." then gets up to pace around in the darken cove. Taken in hard drags from his cigarette and exhaling the smoke like a dragon. "I'm not the Foxy everyone loves any more. I've been through so much Hell that even I don't know if I can _ever_ go back to how I use too be!"

"You've just been lacking a good friend for a while. Please let me be your friend again, you shouldn't keep isolating yourself like this." Mike pleaded then get's up staying where he is as Foxy stomps back over to him to give him an ear full. Stopping a foot away from him.

"Your playing a dangerous game cause of how much repair I need. If you stay around me long enough I might "just finish what I've started." I've killed a few guards me self. - I'm no better then that Freddy!"

Despite how petrified of the human pirate Mike was he stands his ground trying to keep his voice from rising."Let me try to get Amy to fix you all up. I'll pitch in so that way we can pu-"

"HER FUCKING FATHER IS TOO DAMN CHEAP TO GIVE US THE PROPER REPAIRS WE NEED!" Foxy blows up at him not stepping any closer staying where he's at. Mike moves back a bit caught up in either putting himself on the defense or try to give himself a bit more distance, he's never heard such animosity pouring out of Foxy like that. Amy has been doing what she can to make out a point she felt he's been over-looking, unsure of whether he even wanted to believe this. He takes the cigarette away from his lips then crushes it in his metallic palm dumping the crushed thing onto the floor then drags it by his feet. Before he glares back over to Mike.

"That kind of money your talking would take you a quarter of your own life to save up for. I don't know why he even bothers keeping up around if we're doomed to become scrap metal!" Foxy turns from Mike to get away then goes to take his frustration out on of the old stage props. Oh shit. He's gonna have to find a way to calm him back down before he _does_ rip him too shreds. Mike forces himself to go as far as he can to a time he came here before the Bite Of '87 took place.

"Do you remember how proud you were of me. When I was able to take down Freddy's ship cannons?" Foxy stops to listen in on what Mike is telling him. "Heh you said I was born to be a pirate. And what about the time we couldn't find that buried treasure because we kept going in a complete circle? I was able to find another way to it then we had a celebration drink afterwards." Mike gingerly walks up from behind as he continues.

"...I never could forget you Foxy...you always been my Captain..." there's a faint smile on Foxy's distraught face seeing Mike slowly walk up to him then gives him a reassuring hug from the side. It felt a little weird hugging a shirtless pirate but he was able to get over that. Despite having a limited set of emotions he did had a full sense of awareness he just wasn't very good at expressing himself. Foxy finally returns the gesture holding onto Mike restraining much of his strength as he possibly could so he wouldn't crush him by accident.

"I got an extra top stored so you won't have to see me like this any longer." Mike only snorts they hold each other a bit longer before Foxy and Mike both let go at the same time he watches as Foxy headed to a location where's completely pitch black. Then returns now having another shirt on this time it's white instead of green. They come out from behind the curtain after spending a bit of time trying to both comfort each other only to then be confronted by not so pleasant Chica. She gets right up in Foxy's face pushing security guard to the side.

"How could you have done such a thing to your best friend!? Bonnie cares about you and so did I until walked by Amy noticing her repairing him. " she delivers a good hard slap across Foxy's as he winces at the pain he receives getting a hard smack.

"You Asshole!"

Mike quickly get's himself between the two as he tries to break it up. "Chica Stop! This isn't entirely his fault! You have to remember Foxy was the one who felt betrayed by Bonnie he only acted upon what I saw." she fully disagrees at what the hired security guard mention.

"No Mike. You clearly have no idea what we're going on about here. I've always felt a bit iffy towards Foxy for the longest time, Bonnie's the only one that even liked him. Having no clue what kind of person Foxy here really is. He represents the stereotype of how Pirates are negatively seen. He never was meant to be a good guy to any body. " Chica stops for a moment holding her temple and warping an arm across her chest as her eyes closed from the over whelming urge to break down.

"I wanted to believe that Foxy is a good guy but just look at him! He's done almost as much harm Freddy has done to us. It's like I'm dealing with two Freddy Fazbears what's happening to you Foxy?!" Chica's body could barely hold it together breaking down a little holding onto herself as oil leaks from her eyes. Mike doesn't know what to do feeling like a huge jerk for making her cry.

Foxy wants to comfort her he tries approaching the distraught women gently putting his hands on her "Chica lass lis-" only to be chewed out.

"Just shut it Foxy! I can't believe you done this to Bonnie. I couldn't find in myself to comfort you having no certainty if you would have done the exact same thing to me." she barks back at Foxy glaring at him with teary eyes "I saw what you did the other night to him at the lobby's entrance. I was lurking around when I heard your guys commotion then got greeted with such an awful sight."

Foxy shrugs his shoulders back sweating profusely eyes squinted and brows knitted knowing that he's been busted. Teeth clenched. Avoiding direct eye contact with the female animatronic.

''I personally feel that Bonnie shouldn't forgive you for what harm you've brought unto yourself. Consider are our friendship Over!" she goes to storm out of Pirate Cove leaving the men flabbergasted as Foxy tries to stop her from leaving pushing right past Mike as he hurries up to her.

"Chica wait! You can't do this to me! We've been only seeing each other for a whi-"

"Gah not infront of the bite victim, that's a private matter between us alone! I'm also breaking that off you have had free will all this time and YOU go around acting like one of us is holding a gun to your head!" She shoves him back hard to keep Foxy from trying to get her to stay this pisses him off badly as he lunges back grabbing her roughly at her wrist. She struggles to get out of his grip it only angers Foxy even further as Chica shutters from tense grasp being reeled back towards the cheesed off pirate trying to shield herself from whatever else he might do to her.

"NO! Let Go of Me!"

"...**Why you... Misbegotten Shrew!... Nobody walks out on Captain Foxy!... I oughta**- OOFF!" Foxy get's wacked by a chair to his ribs by Mike as he lets her go getting shoved hard back into a table he bravely jumps then pins the pirate man for a change by his own wrist.

"CUT IT OUT! THAT'S NO WAY TO BE TREATING HER!"

Foxy growls at Mike to get off him but the security guard won't lit up. He's never seen such a fire in those eyes they lock eyes for a good moment when Mike at last decides to speak.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! See!? This is why I had no idea how to feel about you either when you came into the office that night. You've been going out of your way to hurt the only people that stood by your side and has tried their damn hardiest to not abandon you. Frankly I can't stay mad at any of them for wanting to desert some one like you Foxy!" Foxy cools some but isn't willing to not let go of his resentment completely.

"Sure those kids might have loved you but they couldn't be bothered with getting to know you. I was the only kid that did why else did you made me your cabin boy? I fought hard to believe that we had a special bond before that man in a the Golden Freddy suite tried to take me away. "

Those hell fires in Mikes eyes quickly goes out finding himself fight hard to hold back the tears he didn't want to shed. His eyes wondering down away from the pirate he's pinning "Why couldn't you save me?!" Foxy doesn't know what to say going completely silent just watching their expressions being displayed from both him and Chica then at last breaks the tensed silence.

"...I thought I could..." he echoes moving his head looking away then up then back at Mike. "I was already showing signs of malfunctioning... that's why you were bitten... that bite was meant for him...then the next thing I knew they shut me off. A pissed manager and employees busting my jaw holding me in place."

At long last he got Foxy's confession of how the bite occurred. Mike couldn't bring himself to face back up toward Foxy his hands began removing themselves from his wrist clutching onto his shirt instead he kept his sights down planting his head into the pirate's cold metallic chest. Quietly sobbing.

"This form is the only way for me to tell what happened."

Chica doesn't know how to feel now seeing the tense emotions being exchanged between them. Having such a mixed response of either staying or going then reshifts her thoughts back to what happen to poor Bonnie. Quietly walking away from them Mike could hear her robotic steps heading out turning around with tears still running down his face.

"Chica?..."

"I'm sorry Mike but I can't be seen being around you two. Freddy is gonna know I talked too you guys if I don't leave this room."

"FUCK THAT BEAR!" she heard Foxy stopping half way from walking back out of the room. Glancing back over to them. Mike removes himself from Foxy as he gets back up approaching softly giving her a sad face. She stands there looking frighting unable to get herself to start running out on them in fear. Her body goes against her wishes keeping the poor female animatronic stuck in place now being face-to-face again with the pirate again she flinches at his touch when Foxy goes to embrace her. She puts her arms up in defense wiggling herself to get away but he manages to hold her still.

"He treats like your his slave! I haven't seen your beautiful face in so long. Please stay with us..." Chica casts her yearning eyes from him unsure of what she even wants. Still recovering from what he just done making her fearful of him when her chin gets gently cupped then her sights being redirected back to the waiting pirate. Who notice how quiet she became Foxy merely reached around the other way of her block effortlessly she's a bit of a smaller than the others. He brushes the side of her cheek with back of his palm she relaxes her posture somewhat looking into the others eyes for a minute before he tries to lean in to kiss her on the cheek only to be rejected when she blocks his effort pushing her hands into his approaching face turning her head from receiving that kiss he wants to give so badly. Foxy looks on completely disappointed at her.

"Your wrong about Freddy." she said quietly almost sounding voiceless he raises a questionable brow at what she just said.

" 'I'm wrong about Freddy?' How so lass...?"

"You just are. I don't know how I can make you understand. He's only been trying to look out for my best interest, you two simply can't begin to imagine how similar you guys actually are. Sure I may not approve of most of the things he feels for you Foxy, however, he's not all that bad himself."

Mike could see a secret opinion written on Foxy's face. Then sees Chica pushing herself away before sprinting out of the room as fast as she could.

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I DON'T WANT HIM TO PUT ME OUT OF ORDER!"

"CHICA!" Foxy's voice rang in despair. Before he has the same angry look he had earlier tonight. He turns on a dime giving Mike a murderous glare.

"This has gone on far enough! I don't fucking give a damn what becomes of me at this point. Try to stop me and you'll _DIE_!" he seeths out before turning away from the frighten security guard then began heading out of Pirate Cove.

"FOXY WAIT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR GETTING YOURSELF INTO!" Mike tries to reason with Foxy before seeing the enraged pirate dash out of the room down the halls as he goes after him. "FFFOOOXXXXYYYY!"

Heading towards Amy and Bonnie she looks up hearing him heavy pant as he turns around the corner charging towards them like a bat out of hell. She hardly hears Mike in time as he coming.

"AMY STOP HIM HE'S GONNA DESTROY FREDDY."

Oh hell. She gets up to stand her ground going into a kick-boxing stance seeing the enraged pirate coming at her "Foxy Wait Please Don't! Your Gonna Put My Dad Out Of-" Foxy stops in front of the scared women as she gives out a brief scream when he growls threateningly. She was repairing Bonnie in the middle of the hall when he came around.

"Step a side two-faced lass. You make me sick." Amy doesn't know how to take being called such a rude thing.

"No! This isn't right didn't Chica just tried to explain the choice your about to do? And how dare you call me two-faced. I'm only the reason you guys haven't been sent to the junk yard!"

"GOD DAMNIT FOXY STOP! DON'T YOU **DARE** LAY A HAND ON HER!" Mike huffs catching up then gets in between them shielding her from whatever the pirate would do.

"This isn't her fault! I'm not too crazy about Freddy myself but seriously, man. Don't do it!"

"Mike as your Captain. I command that you two-landlubers step a side or I'll just give ye both The Knot - THAT'S AN ORDER."" He's breathing heavily down on the watchmen as Mike began to become shell-shocked.

"The What!?" Mike's voice rang only imagining what Foxy could have meant by that threat.

"...ff...ffoox...Foxy...!"

"n-n-n-n-n-No...!"

All three of them went silent hearing the feeble voice of Bonnie. He knows he shouldn't be talking as his speech is a bit glitchy.

"...Fre...! Freddy..!He's...he's...he's not the enemy here...! It Amy's own father...! If-If-If only we could have... a-a-a-a- way to get him to cough up... th-tho-those extra savings... He gotten store somewhere inside this half-abandon pizzeria... then we won't have to be compounded... "Bonnie sits up weakly holding onto himself trying to make eye contact.

"Even if Amy can't repair me from the state you put me under. I still regard you as a dear friend of mine...Alwayssss..." Bonnie soon shuts-off on having wasted the last be of energy he used up to reason with Foxy as his body goes completely lump and his head making a small metal thud when it rehits the ground.

"Bonnie!" Amy calls out shedding tears for the now lifeless animatronic. Even Mike was doing the same Foxy is only one whose taken this opportunity as he sneaks around them than heads straight for the backstage area to confront the now human bear himself. Foxy wasn't the only one who could change into human form pretty much all of the animatronics could he was the last one to started doing it.

Freddy is relaxing his 6'12 muscular body against the backwall of the darken stage taken in a few drags from a cigar no one knows where he got it from. Not looking toward the pirate while he's staring on from the other side of the room before him.

"Foxy...it's been a while...please why don't you join me for a smoke." Freddy offers in a welcoming gentlemen voice.

"I'm not here to shoot the shit with the likes of ye. I'm here to end this for good! You've kept me away from the only friends I ever had in this fucked up place. "

"On the contrary... I've never done such a nasty thing to you, Captain~ You've always been such a handful I've gone out of my way more then once to give you my advice and my hand in friendship. Which you willingly had no exact interest in neither." Freddy corrects.

"I already know that Chica has paid you boys a visit but don't you fret. I won't put her out of order for delivering a message. She's right about us you know, we are like in some ways whether you agree or disagree Foxy it doesn't change a thing about our history. I'm the daddy of this crew and all I've ever done for you was to take you under my wing since none of us had a childhood let along any one we all could look up too."

Freddy reminisced taken in a few more drags of his cigar before putting it out to face the glaring pirate.

"That's not how I remembered it."

"Right. You always thought that being such a wild card was the only way to live your life. Never once reflecting on how important rules and moral order were. You've long acted like a ungrateful child trapped in the body of an out of control man. Foxy approaches not convinced by any thing Freddy is saying as Freddy straightens himself up now rising to his full height as he turns his body to the shorter man before him presumably Foxy.

"I'm only going to ask you this once nicely. Don't try to fight_ me_ I have no interest in wasting my time with you like this." Freddy's gentlemen voice is thick with a hint of command masked behind his request.

"Speaking of your supposit friends. Why aren't you getting reaquinated with that guard. He's reaching out to you even tho your the one who emotionally scarred him. Go on Captain, return to your cabinboy there's no need to come stiring up ill feelings for me. We can always play later ~"

"Why are you treating this so lightly Freddy?!" Foxy snarls staring into Freddy's eyes harder as he approaches then stops infront of Freddy.

"I assure you that I'm not. Why not have either Chica or Amy bake you some cookies? Tell some ghost stories common what you say... We don't need to be in each others company like this do we?" Foxy grabs at his collar roughly then goes to stand on his tip toes.

"Stop pretendin that you would want a god damn thing to do with me'h Freddy! You never _did_ liked me and claim that I ruined your career as a kiddie entertainer all this time!"

Freddy grins running placing one hand on Foxy's shoulder then another hand through Foxy's stressed hair the pirate's sights just grew more hatred toward the human bear. Foxy just tries to advert his sight away while he does this getting more upset. "From what I recall about that bump in our relationship we use to be partners. I let you had your share of the money we ranked in. But then you in turned it in for alcohol and other tasteless things. You've always been so quick to judge others including me Foxy."

"Heh how you gonna settle the score if you don't even know what your aiming for. " Freddy keeps his cool around the easily flustered up sea dog when he notices the night watchman and the manger's daughter showing up at the entrance to the backstage. He gently removes Foxy away from himself as he approaches the two in a gentlemen fashion.

"Good evening ~ Ms. Amy Fellishie. Mr. Mike Schmidt." Mike only stares in disbelief. There's no way that's _Freddy Fazbear_!? What the hell's going on now?! Each night he feels this odd sense of losing a bit more touch with reality the longer he keeps coming back to this near abandon place. He turns over to Amy whose standing next to him as Freddy stands back up with a straight posture. He's huge yet carries an air of being well matter and dressed sharp. Kind of like a business men only with the tie showing off his muscular frame and strong chest from a few undone buttons. Sharp deep set dark eyes normal thick brows. Humpy nose. Dark Brunette hair well groomed bread wearing his hair in a short pony tail medium bronze tan complexion layered bangs on the side. Causal evening leather shoes. Black gloves.

"Amy what's all this about!? I thought Foxy was the only one who could become...-"

"- Human? Do forgive me for stopping you from having your questioned answered but allow me to better explain the situation at hand Kiddies." Freddy interrupts

"Your lovely employer's daughter is the one that made this all possible. Mikey boy it started a year and a half ago recently when she had to break or sneak-in however she would put it then gave each of us some kind of brand and dangerously unknown A.I. chip that she got swindled into buying from a friend of a geek who knows a geek. Our old A.I. chips weren't very well made and also had to do ahem. "Some things" for these new chips."

"Amy...is this true?!" Mike turns back to the embarrassed young women whose covering up her face.

"No Mike not that kind of thing. She just had to date bribe some guy that's all. You have to admit she's easy on the eyes."

"Don't try to sound so casual about what I had to do. I'm still trying hard not to feel like a complete floozy for those A.I. chips! Dad was getting ready to toss you all into the dumpster behind the building if I didn't get them in time." Amy announced cheeks flushed from the mental images she's still plagued by. Foxy doesn't make any eye contact with them letting Freddy tell Mike everything he needed to know.

"Not only did these A.I. chips brought us new perspectives on our existence but also allowed us express in ways closet to ever being life like. Our old ones limited us for a number of years." There's a long pause coming from everyone in the room including Freddy himself he merely observers their reaction. Mike could hear a faint laugh coming from the taller man when Freddy readdresses toward him.

"So it makes a little more sense now doesn't it? All accept one factor that would be regarding your dear Captain, you seem to have a mixed relationship involved in."

"Don't Freddy they don't need to hear it!" Foxy growls in protest regretting back in the human bear's man face. Freddy only dismisses the threat by holding the smaller man in place then muffles his voice cupping a hand over his displeased mouth. The smaller man puts up a struggle unable to free himself.

"HEY LET GO OF HIM!" Mike calls out charging over getting ready to put his hands on him when Chica comes out of the shadows then grabs him from behind holding him in place.

"Chica please let him go he's not gonna lay a hand on Freddy." Amy calls out worried that the chicken animatronic wouldn't hesitate to hurt him in anyway unless Freddy himself gave the order. Afraid to be near anywhere the human robots.

"Heh why you wearing such a frighten expression for my dear? I have no intentions of harming either of you two although there is something you need to understand over what exactly your beloved Foxy over here truly is." Freddy wearing a narcissistic smirk on his face causing her to feel even more anxious wanting to flee before she even had another thought in her head she heard Mike telling her to 'get the hell out of here and call the police!'she use to do a bit of track in high school as she easily gets close to existing the backstage area when a horrific sight of a bloody human Bonnie blocks her way from escaping as she stares on at him slowly backing up.

"Unfortunately Ms Amy I cannot allow you to leave so quickly." she hears Freddy mention from behind as Bonnie immediately puts his hands on her from getting away from himself as she screams. He's 5'11 a bit slender/ petite unlike the other two male animatronics dark hair and red hooded eyes. Aquiline Nose. Square face. Round thin brows. Sporting a brown blazer dark blue jeans white v neck t-shirt. Black biker styled boots.

"BONNIE NO STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Amy struggles in protest not wanting to hurt him but doesn't know what else to do but to fight for her freedom. Wanting to get out of this mad house from the terrors she's been close to the point of feeling like she's going insane. She's been so a worried about what anybody else would have thought of her nightly exposures suffering in silence just like Mike has.

"LET HER GO! IT'S NOT HER FAULT ANY OF THIS HAPPENED. Mike demands over towards Bonnie as the two could be seen trying to hold the other in place as her protesting and struggled attempts to get away failed. He just watches helpless unable to help her as she at last finally gives in to being help captive. They really couldn't understand how let alone why them? They were just a couple of innocent bystanders caught up in a twisted game of chance. Bonnie wordlessly guides Amy over to whee Mike and Chica are standing as they stand beside them.

Freddy lets out a chucking shaking his head at this little performance his guest were putting on for his viewing pleasure. He puts up his left hand in front of himself and looks at it like he admiring manicure "...Well then ... may I have your undivided attention now? Good."

He puts his hand back down now looking at Mike and Amy yet is still wearing a smug on his face. "How well do you even know him? We're the ones who have to put up with the kind of person no one hardly else sees but us alone." Freddy began rather cynical caring not if either of his audience is unwilling to listen to what he has to say.

"First off my lovely rebellious pirate fox isn't too crazy about kiddie entertainment. Not only was he built to be the bad guy other then a stereo type for pirates he was also programmed to make the kids feel frightened. He's the only animatronic the employee's had to keep a close eye on even the phone guy had his share of making sure Foxy had been on his best behavior."

Mike shakes his head at this giving information trying his hardiest not to pay much attention expect Chica somewhat forces him to acknowledge what human Freddy is telling them. Having her point his head at Freddy as he continues his lecture.

"I'm well aware you two wanted so hard to believe Foxy is a good guy and all but please do open your eyes. He had been caught over several times under the influence of some narcotics he rarely has been sober all those times when performing at Pirate Cove." Freddy pauses from a moment watching the expressions being exchanged to his human audience.

"Another time before Mike came back with his folks Foxy almost bit the finger off of one of his one crew member who was a curious little girl who wondering if his teeth where soft or what. That near incident cost him a bit of a time out after being immanently taken away." he smirks as his commentary as Mike tries to hold his tongue.

"But that's not the worse part of all...I actually made a little white about not much more then what I already knew when I told you bits about that Bite." Freddy keeps Foxy pressed up against him as he locks eyes with Mike. _"I saw everything as a matter of fact..."_ they all could hear Foxy muffling out some cry of protest as Freddy kept his cool not taken his sights off of the night watchman.

"So you wish to know exactly how it happened...well...how do I continue from where we left off?...Hmm...oh yes... *ahem*... so here we have this poor half-deceived boy trying to hide from the now upset pedophile as he sought after you Mike you thought your dear shut-off Captain could save you from being taken away since that man could either take you out of the pizzeria with or without you but he felt that he still had just enough time to take you for the ride.

"We use to be apart of his performances at that time so of course I was put in the back not too far away where Foxy was kept. You ran up to him trying to talk to him when you got grabbed by the pedo you were kicking and screaming infront of Foxy when you accidentally kicked him in the stomach and came to life Foxy did save you as he took off a bit of his flesh from his left arm he basically he took off some skin wearing his blood.

The pedo was bleeding badly but it didn't matter to you much as you gave him a hug it seems very touchy when he came back to punch a hand into the back of Foxy's head this caused him a small malfunction and he ends up biting you by accident. You were so upset about the manager and employee having to hold Foxy in place to bust his jaw open. Instead of being acknowledged as a hero that pirate only ended up being placed out of order for that Bite. When you brought to the hospital and the manager came to see what Foxy had just done.

You tried to feverishly to stand up telling the manager over and over again how it happened but he was too upset to be reasoned with. As he left Pirate Cove cheesed off that this had no cost him a good reputation since he never owned a restaurant before..."

Mike had no idea what to say as he mouth kind of hang for a bit taken in the human bear's words...casting his sights away in shock. Amy just had a remorseful look on her face unable to bring herself to stay anything. Freddy lets them have a moment to reflect on everything they've been trying to do these past few nights.

"So as you can plainly see Foxy isn't exactly kiddie nor human friendly period...I suggest you simply abandon any feelings you have left for him and cut your loses. He'll eventually turn on you when the opportunity arises."

Mike shakes his head not making any attempts to make eye contact back to over too Freddy.

"My dear confused Mike you must heed my message. You two can't even begin to imagine how dangerous this game your playing. Foxy had to be put out of order for your own safety also I know what your thinking here but I'm not the enemy that you seek.

I might seem that I've been up to no good with what had happened before when I wanted to stop the pizzeria's clock but I assure you it was merely meant to open your eyes to the truth toward your Captain. This is why I want to give you two a warning you must leave this place tonight and stay gone cause the next time your both within Foxy's presents he is surely to kill you..."

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica let their captives go as they follow Freddy into the darkness. Mike felt that he's stuck in place with everything he has just heard. Amy run's over to Mike to hold him, Foxy on the other hand doesn't really say a word looking quite pissed off as Freddy and his crew getting away. Then charges at them at full speed Mike and Amy couldn't stop him in time watching on in horror as he shoves both Bonnie and Chica a side very violently then grabs onto Freddy's wrist as he tries to yank him down to his height before punching him in the face.

Freddy just chuckles coldly at this treatment Foxy gave him when he lets him go to stumble a bit coughing up what appear to be both oil and blood. When he raises back to his full height he returns the favor grabbing Foxy roughly his shoulders as he forcefully slams his back up against the stage wall. Holding him in place putting all of his weight forward.

"Don't test me Fox! I did tried to go out of my own way to help ground yourself but your just too damn busy wallowing in your own selfish pride to be reasoned with." Freddy growled out losing his gentle men's cool.

"They needed to learn the truth about you now I suggest you keep your distance cause this is a fight you _can't_ possibly win!" Freddy punches Foxy square in the jaw before he let's him fall to the floor before walking away fixing himself seeing Mike and Amy rushing over to Foxy's aid.

"Don't try to fight me either you two! He needs to be kept in line!" Freddy warns wearing a smile to mask his anger.

"Fuck You Freddy!" Mike cures out upset standing in Freddy's way from leaving as he looks down at him raising a brow. "I suggest picking a fight with someone more of your own size Mikey boy." He hardly lays a hand on Mike as he somehow get's pushed a side watching Freddy leave.

"Ciao for now..."

Foxy gets up off the ground wiping away the blood from his mouth unable to bring himself to really look at them as he began walking out of the room feeling that ill feeling of defeat again.

"Foxy wait where are you going?!" Mike calls back over his shoulder seeing Foxy leave the room quietly.

"Fuck what do we do about Freddy. Now I'll have to be concerned about Foxy's behavior." Mike groans out staring down at the floor while Amy tries to comfort him. So she knew about this all along yet couldn't bring herself to say anything. He suddenly feels her gently pulling on a hand of his as Amy tries to talk some sense into him.

"C'mon we need to get the hell out of this place before something even worse happens!"

"No Amy...I...can't..."

"What!? Mike I don't know what's going on through your head right now but this is our only chance to get out of here, before some serious shit happens!"

"You can go wish you but I wanna stay here and help Foxy redeem himself..."

"...We have this bond that I can't even explain...It's just...something I wanna do for him...I couldn't stop thinking about him for all these years we were apart..."

Amy has no idea what to do feeling at a complete lost over everything that's coming at her. She knew that Mike and herself were in critical danger the longer they stayed. She decides to stay along side Mike silent afterwards... an idea forms across her mind as she gently turns his head over to face her then plants a kiss on his cheek he has no idea as to why she's doing this. Amy faintly smiles at him then begins leaving the the backstage area he follows her than stays as the entrance she slowly walks down the poorly lighted hallway til she could no longer be seen or heard walking. At first Mike wasn't so sure if he should follow her or just stay where he is this shift was getting increasingly more difficult having lost all track of time all together. He seemed half-way uncertain of what he should be doing when some kind of struggle followed by a voice calling out to someone behind a closed door as the door is violently smashed open began happening towards the back end of the stage area. Than a muffled distress cry of some kind before a loud smack of something before a thuded sound was heard. This startles him badly having realized who that was.

"BONNIE!" Mike calls out concerned as he quickly rushes to into the darken stage area seeing some faint light up a head.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Fazebear crew were lurking around in the dark back end of the pizzeria as Chica hardly has said a word since she tagged along. Freddy takes note of this as he address over to the quiet still animatronic. He had taken it upon himself to fix Bonnie up when they came across an old medical kit.

"You seem rather quiet my dear what seems to be troubling you...?" she doesn't know how to respond to Freddy's question as she continues to stay quiet trying to take her mind off of something.

"Don't tell me your concerned over Foxy and those two humans...With all due respect he royal fucked up on his own than had have been putting those two in danger ever since. I did them a favor back there they needed to know what he's capable of you always seemed rather iffy towards him anyhow yourself. You always had every right to make those assumptions you've kept making over toward that fox. I've done nothing but to protect you from such an unknown threat please don't double cross me Chica."

"Believe me I don't."

"Heh good girl..." he smiles pleased at her response as he continues to lead them down a darken corridor of sorts. Bonnie isn't convinced by this as he whispers over to Chica trying not to be heard from Freddy as they both kept continuing to follow a bit slower.

"I know you seem rather worried about Foxy...you can be honest with me..." Chica wordlessly shakes her head at Bonnie's request as she finally changes into her human form a she stands about 5'0 medium length blonde girl, violet round eyes, normal tweezed brows, fair complexion. Thing light pink lips, Ideal nose. wearing no make-up of any kind. American Eagle styled light blue jeans. Brown flats. Yellow Cami tank top. Green, white, and blue flannel. She's a bit of a tom boy but is rather easy on the eyes. Brass colored long chained and beaded necklace with a couple of sliver leaves worn at the bottom of it. She's bit small in the bust but otherwise rather cute.

"We can't stop him by ourselves, Freddy has changed himself kiddo. He's not the same Freddy Fazbear we know anymore. We need those two and Foxy in order to stop him." she doesn't wish to hear this as she kept her eyes forward following the human bear's silhouette.

"I don't want to go up against himself either please open your eyes. Can't you see he's planning on putting us both out of order _anyways_ if we continue to follow his orders."

"That's why I'm choosing to stay by his side. Maybe I can save myself if I please him well enough... Go to those humans and Foxy if you wish I rather not be apart of any of this."

"Yeah however we both don't have a choice here." Bonnie gently grabs her by the hand to stop her from taking another step as he holds her by the shoulders. Chica won't look at him as he continues talking her face is clearly thinking of something but her question is uncertainty.

"I can't risk putting you in any further danger. I've been worried about you ever since this whole mess started. We need to get the fuck away from Freddy right now!" She sighs over her friend's distress he knew what he was saying is true but she was more worried over being put out of order for disobeying Freddy. Bonnie's current appearance get's under her skin still pretty upset for what Foxy ever did to him.

"I'm doing this for us Bonnie I'm still upset for what Foxy has done. I just can't seem to find it myself to really forgive him for the pain he caused."

Bonnie wordlessly agrees over Chica's point since she does care about him deeply. He holds against himself as they have a brief moment of affection for each other.

"I'm so sorry Chica but I want to stop Freddy. If we ever had to fight one another than I wouldn't know what to do. It would be better if we were in this together. Your my friend and the last thing I ever want to do is hurt you."

She stays quiet again letting Bonnie embrace her before he let's go walking back to where they came. He needed to go back to Amy since she was the only person who can fix him on site. He's hurt pretty bad but otherwise still had some energy to go he was hardly halfway when he hears Chica's voice cry out in distress.

"CHICA!" he doesn't have much of a choice but to help her assuming that the two humans and Foxy have left long ago. And he's the only other person right now he groans holding on his badly batter arm as he jogs injuredly to her aid.

"I'M COMING HOLD ON!" he follows her cries followed by something going on in a closed door up ahead seeing light from under the door. He comes up to the door feverishly trying to open it than demands Freddy to open up banging on it to get his attention but he never saids a word.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER IN THERE YOU ANIMAL!?" He had been trying to conserve his energy he exerts himself past the breaking point using his body to break open the door as he finally manages in doing so. The racket on the other side of the door had already stop when he get's into the door to confront Freddy but is greeted instead to a sight of Chica tied up in a chair as he comes over to her. She hurriedly shakes her head at him trying to warn him about something as he gets closer. Her muffled voice tries to form words when Bonnie begins trying to undo her the cloth around her mouth. Chica only moves her head away from the attempt.

"Chica hold your head still so I can undo it. Now do you see my point it wouldn't have mattered if I wanted to help depose of those humans or Foxy in general." he mentions as she continues squirming around and her voice won't stop sounding out some kind of danger. As a figure comes out from nowhere without warning as she manages to finally talk without the her mouth being muffled.

"FREDDY DON'T!" Bonnie barely had any time to register that when Freddy knocks his lights out causing her to scream in panic as he walks over to her to recover her mouth.

"I do apologizes for this ill treatment but I knew he would decide to go against me sooner or later. Come along now we don't have much time we need to start getting the backup crew ready." With that he undoes Chica from the chair she's in then carries her out of the door as she helplessly stares back over to Bonnie's lifeless body.

* * *

><p>Freddy's appearance is a bit based off of Happyd's style for him.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chp is getting pretty crazy I should say. For those who might have been a bit confused in the way Freddy had been holding onto Foxy while he was looking at his hand. He just pressed him more into his body to keep him still in place before putting a hand back to cover his mouth.

* * *

><p>Night 3 Rum Blues [Part 3]<p>

Bonnie has no clue as to how long he has been passed out for when he slowly begins coming too. His vision is badly blurry as he had to wait for his sights to re adjust seeing Mike as he continues examining the handy work Freddy did to patch him up before knocking him out. His shoulder, the side of head where it had endure some beating, some bandages to cover up where Foxy had choked him. It's crazy how much his other form could take a lot of damage yet he knew he wouldn't die or be out of commission so easily.

"...Mike...Freddy...he...kidnapped Chica...and...I don't know what else he's planning to do..." Mike doesn't know how to take this message becoming even more upset than before towards the human bear. He'd be lucky if Amy hasn't decided to get out of this building so the battered human animatronic can help them put a stop to Freddy's plans.

"Where's...Amy?..."

"I don't know. Hopefully still around..." Mike replies unsure of his answer after he fixes up Bonnie's bandages around his neck that became unraveled from his efforts to save Chica.

"Keep her away from Foxy...he might..." Bonnie begins slipping back into an unconscious state but fights to stay awake. Mike helps him sit up.

"Go...to her...I'll be fine..." he shakes his head at the human rabbit's request able to get Bonnie to his feet as they both begin leaving the room he was discovered in and back toward the entrance to the back stage. Mike had no idea how big this one story pizzeria really was he didn't want to fear for the worst as they both left going down the hall way together. Mike tries to support Bonnie as he walks him supporting his balance.

Else where around the eastern wing of this place Amy foolishly searches for the human fox pirate having no idea how he's gonna feel once he sees her. She doesn't like how he treated her but she knew he had his reasons for being upset more in regards to her father instead at her directly. Or so she thought...

Amy hears some rustling going on figure it might be Foxy as an odd robotic twitching sound could be heard off.

"Foxy?" she calls out not getting a response the noise continues sounding out from the 2nd storage/ spare parts room. Making the grand mistake to sees what's going on within it as she notices the door leading in is a jared.

"Foxy?...Are you in...AAAAAHHHHH!" Amy lets out a blood curdling scream of surprise as an exoskeleton that was sitting up straight becomes animated and starts coming at her. She quickly closes the door than runs. It opens the door with no problem as it kept coming for Amy while she slides on her left side at a corridor turn as she collides with the wall. She didn't figure that a few titles were extra slippery before making impact.

Hearing it getting closer painfully getting up off the smooth titled floor as she heads down another hall way heading into the dinning area. She figures the best thing to do would be giving it the slip than begins looking for a table to hid under just like Mike had to do a while ago. (Expect Amy has no idea that he's already done this himself)

Amy tries to keep quiet now hearing the exoskeleton head in it searches around in the half darken area looking for her or any other signs of life. She slowly peeks her head from one of the tables in the far background to see where it was then becomes bewildered as she quietly observes how somewhat intelligent it is had it gets down onto its knees checking under a table before moving onto the next one.

"Shit!" she whispers out frightened over how her only best bet would be to move underneath another table before she's discovered. Her body tenses up feeling a cold sweat coming on while getting ever closer its at least the same height as Bonnie or probably even taller.

'_Damn it how in the world could that thing some how came to ...?_ _Freddy!_' Amy glares at the thought in her head realizing some possible speculations going on she waits patiently for her chance to move under the next table as it gets closer soon it's seen looking under another one five tables away she frantically scrambles under the next one from her current hiding spot as she tries to stay very still when it gets up to examine another table.

It examines under the one Amy just crawled out from raising back to its full height before walking off she stays in the back part of the table in case it tries peeking to see if she's under here. Her body positions itself like a fearful rabbit waiting for it to be completely gone so she can go find Mike warning him of a wondering danger. She can faintly hear some foot steps while it searches a bit more before leaving at last the exoskeleton got bored of searching as it goes back to where it came from. Amy isn't sure if she was even safe right now or not cause what if there was more of those things. She waits a few more minutes til feeling sure enough the cost is all clear for her to get out from under this table. She steady's herself against the table as she tries to come her nerves.

Faint sounds off other foot steps could be hear somewhere close by repanicing a bit to duck back down thinking that it's either the same exoskeleton or possibly another one now heading her way.

"Son of a bitch!" she tries to keep her voice "Fuck how am I gonna back to Mike?! Just how many more of those damn things is Freddy planning on activating!?" Another exoskeleton arrives into the dinning area wearing half of a spare unrecognizable head as it made it's rounds. She really didn't want to stay in this room now having to crawl back under her current hiding spot since it was too checking for her or anyone else that wasn't an animatronic. She huddles back in the position she was in hearing it draw nearer.

"Why is he doing this!?" she saids to herself as it came her way her eyes grew wide in fear as it could be hear standing right near her table. She places a hand over her mouth to keep from making any sounds while it begins check around the outside of her table before getting down on its knees to see what's underneath as she panics locking eyes with it noticing her.

"Oh No!" Amy calls out in distress moving her body away from being reach out to as the exoskeleton begins crawling itself over to her.

She finds a discarded slice of pizza as she chucks it out its head."GET BACK! STAY AWAY!" She moves herself more away and gets out from under the table as she races across the other side of the dinning hall it gets up coming after her. She quickly rushes to the stage to climb up on before frantically searches for a means of a escape from it seeing there is none the exoskeleton begins making its way up on stage to grab her. Amy screeches in fright as she moves to far end of the stage watching it approaches she has no choice but to jump off stage as she runs to the edge of the stage and ends up landing one of her knees. Yelping out in more pain.

She winches from the impact of the pain this hurts like a motherfucker! Amy gets back up limping away. The Exoskeleton jumps off the stage as it lands on it's own feet just fine it continues coming after her. Amy ends up feeling that she has to go back under another table taking a chair near by chucking it towards at the incoming Exoskeleton. It blocks while the chair thuds to the other side.

"God dammit! How am I suppose to get away from it!?" The exoskeleton starts crawling for her seeing Amy scrambling back under a table she goes to kick at its reaching robotic hand as hard as she can than gets out from under the table limp running over to another table. With in reach Amy ends up tripping on a piece of lose carpet herself it quickly catches up seizing her ankle dragging her over towards it's body. Amy screams and struggles around in protest.

She tries kicking its approaching face away as another hand reaches for her.

"GO TO HELL!" it doesn't do her any good while it lifts her up than began placing her back onto her feet before holding Amy in place to keep her in place. She tries feverishly shoving much of her weight into it to break its hold on her. Next trying to remove her shoulders out from within her Roxie Jacket she only makes to get free for a moment til being re grabbed again this time by her own wrist. The exoskeleton unceremoniously tosses her jacket away with a free hand when it lunges at her to re grab. She moans in further at the grip being tighten itself around one of her wrist getting reeled back in it positions her back up against it keeping her still again. Another metal hand reaches around to grab at her head as the other hand places itself onto a shoulder from her wrist. She struggles one last time before working herself into exhaustion.

"Shit I'm Gonna DIE!" Amy closes her eyes scared out of her mind feeling the exoskeleton begin moving the one hand ontop of head begin firmly grasping itself in order to snap her neck as she screams helplessly. From out no where someone rushes toward them as a loud crash sounded off followed by something moving around them also could be heard sounding off before she's suddenly drooped to the floor with a thud.

She's pretty much on her side covering her head as her entire body trembles in fear hearing metal being crushed, sliced, and taken apart this continues on til it's all silent. She's hyper ventilating badly having no idea what just happen as she nervously opens her eyes to whats going on. The exoskeleton is destroyed near her as it twitches, sparks, and oil leaks from it she bolts up to see this as she scoots herself backwards to distance herself. She can't see anyone else as the room is still somewhat dark to not see much getting up quickly taken her discarded jacket off the floor as she puts it back on.

Maybe it was best that she didn't found out what saved her as she tries listening out for something then begins to quickly go to walk fastly out of the dinning area when something grabs her from behind. She panics as a hand goes to cover her mouth trying to silent her than feeling something else like a metallic hook reaching across her chest to snag around her front tank top straps as a arm is felt a pushing her scared frame into someone. She trashes wildly in their grip muffling out cries of distress as the person spoke.

"Pipe ye fuck down and get a grip two-faced lass! There's a lot more of them being activated right now as we speak. I honestly rather have ya been killed off by that one, expect Mike would had a field day with me is something happened ta ye." Amy muffles out a huh?No longer scared and squirming. hearing the impatient pirate whisper out not too pleased from rescuing her.

"I always disliked ye you use to be nothing but trouble when you were apart of me crew. Ye might try to pass off as a little angel to anyone else but I remember otherwise just how much of a brat ye use too be." His hand is removed by Amy as tries to reason with Foxy. He places his hand on her shoulder in case she tries to flee.

"Yeah I know. I was a handful but I've changed. You need me to help stop Freddy from destroying everyone else that's in his way." Foxy lets out a cold chuckle in response.

"Ha! What makes ye think I'll believe ye?" He saids trying to sound intimidating speaking into an ear. Amy sighs annoyed with the treatment the pirate is giving her as she replies.

"I don't. However I'm more than willing to work with you til we can catch up to Mike."

"Emmm..." Foxy thinks over this little proposal looking away for a moment removing his hook from her tank top as he bites a bit on the end of it. "What's in it for you... _Amy_?"

"Mostly to keep my dad's restaurant a float and give you all the proper maintenance you deserve. I also have your other hand on me from when you use have as a part of your character appearance. You had that taken away after the bite happened."

"Al'ight give me back that hand first than I'll let you know what you can do for me..."

"It's back with my tool box in the West Hall." Foxy lets out a bit of a low cackle hearing where the tool kit is. Amy flinches from the laugh Foxy is making.

" Heh. Your shit out of luck cause that's where their at right now. I'll help you get your precious tool kit back from those things but I have a few conditions before we take off... "

"1#...Don't disobey or question what I'll be asking ye to do just do it!"

"2# In case any thing happens to either one of of us the other must carry on til Freddy is stopped. Never go back for a fallen human/animatronic got it?"

"3# If I find out you've with holding information in regards to this entire mess than I'll be allowed to take your own life at any given time. Therefore can not be held accountable since you have fully agreed to all set rules upon accepting any conditions mentioned..."

Amy doesn't like that last one as Foxy looks over to her waiting for a response at what he addressed as he finally gets a nod coming from her. Looking rather put off by his guidelines...

"No hard feelings but ye were a real pain at least I'm willing to give ya another chance."

She huffs at this than began crossing her arms. "Right...Uhm...thanks... for saving me I guess..." Her voice hinted some iffiness as Foxy removes his hand away.

"We'll have to take a detour in order to get there..." He begins leading with Amy quietly taging along looking around for any more signs of those things.

A faint sound of robotic foot steps sound down one of the hall from their heading down than some to their right causing Amy to feel nervous as she stays closer to Foxy. Feeling a sense to hide behind him. He just glances over at her response to the noises unmoved by the threats. A loud bang could be heard sounding off close by from behind them finding herself holding onto him as Foxy seems more amused than concerned for her well-being.

He grins at Amy's anxious behavior. "Now's not tha time to act like a scared kitten..."

"That's cause your not human - I am!" she quietly protest not wanting to let go Foxy who was about to add his own two-cents into this mini argument when the other exoskeletons began getting closer they look around listening to hear where their at. He gently removes her grip from his waist as he quickly picks her up tossing Amy's smaller body over a shoulder causing a surprised gasp for a moment. Holding her in place.

"Just keep your voice down and let me lead." Foxy instructed before he quietly sprints down one of the halls trying not to sound off his foot steps too loudly. He heads in a direction of one of the exoskeletons before making a sharp corner turn into a dark hall way. He stays where he is for moment waiting from another exoskeleton to pass by before moving quickly from the cover of darkness down the hall it came from.

He spots another one with their back turned toward them as he stops on a dime to put Amy down then quietly sneaks over to the preoccupied exoskeleton it thought it heard someone or something up a head which seems to be Mike and Bonnie who where unaware of the lurking new danger. It keeps it back turned to Foxy when it finally notices some movement happen behind it as he swiftly grabs onto it snapping it's neck around before it had much of a chance to fight back. This gets the others attention Foxy quickly heads back over to Amy running towards her and picking her up heading back to his hiding spot as the a couple more exoskeletons discover the now lifeless one laying limply on the floor and leaking oil as it's body twitches.

Foxy sees whats going on up a head as he quickly moves back to where he was previous seeing a couple more heading on over to where the exoskeleton he just destroyed is before rushing out from his hiding spot again. Down the right hall way caring Amy again like he did before.

"It wouldn't have done us any good to keep heading down that way. We're gonna have to take a longer route from here." He keeps going down the right hall til he comes across a vent he stops right in front of it as he puts Amy down to undo it making some racket as he seizes her again hoisting her up into the vent as he soon climbs in. This felt rather creepy having some 6'2 turned human animatronic just within reach of herself as Foxy instructed where they need to go.

"Kept going a head then turn left." Amy does so they crawl around getting to their destination some time later as she sees the familiar security room existing out of the busted vent first landing on the desk with no problem as Foxy jumps out of it next landing near by. Amy looks around to see if there's any signs of the wondering exoskeletons searching for her missing tool kit heading back out of the office coming to the spot where her tool kit would be. Amy doesn't seem too happy realizing that they took it.

"They didn't do anything to your tool kit lass. I got to it first before they were activated it's right over here." Foxy mentions when he followed Amy out of the office to look for it going back over several paces than gets on his knees to undo a floor vent as he removes the tool kit from where he had stashed it away. Heading back over where Amy stood caring the tool kit on over as he places it by her feet her eyes light up with joy as she goes around her tool kit over to Foxy to hug him but gets growled at.

"Don't get too comfortable with me our time is short." He sneered watching Amy back away being left to her thoughts.

Amy is mentally kicking herself for what she tried to do. Didn't he made it crystal clear about his own feelings towards her? He only seems to care more for Mike instead of any other human. Yet he also kept his old crew member on a short leash so why was Foxy doing this to them? It takes her a moment to realize Foxy had been studying her expression as she makes eye contact with him.

" It's nothing. Give me a second and I'll start fixing you up right away."

"Very well but don't keep me waiting. We still have to find Mike." Foxy mentions impatiently as Amy gingerly comes back towards him

"...Right..." Amy saids rather lowly while Foxy seats himself on the floor removing his top. He tucks his top to held securely in the inside part of his belt as the fabric is kept in place between his pants and belt. Changing back into the fox animatronic before her eyes. Amy seems a bit surprised seeing how they can change without warning. Getting distracted by the sudden transformation til she hears Foxy.

"Well...get it on with it...!" She heard the busted robotic voice order from within the pirate fox animatronic. Foxy is able to communicate but not for long periods of time. Without being his human self.

She quietly begins working on him as some time passes for 45 minutes...

It wasn't easily but most of his parts were either rusted or has thinned away. A few more exoskeletons did attacked them as Foxy had to get up few times having to protect them. Luckily he managed to keep some of their parts in tact as she transfers them into him. She thought about Mike and Bonnie a bit during her maintenance hoping that those two would okay til they can get to them. Bonnie needed more work done. All she could really do for him is fix him to where he's mostly operational since she had to special order certain parts. The last thing she fixes is Foxy's left eye since he can barely see okay out of it. Although it appeared to have an eye missing it was meant to look that way to give him more a rougher look. No sooner did his eye get fixed up some commotion could be heard somewhere near by recognizing the voices to be of both Mike's and Bonnie's.

Amy puts her tools down to go see what was going on as she quickly gets grabbed by her wrist from Foxy. Noticing that he's changed back into his human form by the feel of his dry and calloused hand.

"Not so fast! It's gotta be a trap. There's 12 other ones walking around. One of them is trying to lure us into a false sense of security."

She disagrees with this idea as she moves her stuck wrist around in a circle to get out of his grip. Than Runs to the source of the cries.

"AMY!" Foxy calls out from behind seeing her run down a hall as she came back over to the stage area looking around for Mike and Bonnie.

"MMMMMIIIIIIKKKKKKEEEEE!" "BBBBBOOOOONNNNNIIIIIEEEEEE!" Foxy quickly runs up behind her and covers Amy's mouth as he uses his now repaired left hand to keep her in place. Quickly taken her out of sight as they laid low.

"That's not them your hearing." Sure enough he was right as the voices gotten closer hearing robotic steps as the voices ceast listening out for anyone who had heard them as two exoskeletons walk-side-by-side. Amy couldn't believe her eyes that she had been tricked. Foxy picks her up as he quickly heads back towards the office with her than sets her down heading back out to grab for her tool kit noticing that they've been heard as they continue heading on down their way. Foxy races back to the office hitting the button to close them out since they were attacking from both sides.

Amy just feels ashamed of herself for a moment. "How are we gonna know their okay if were trapped in here?"

"The vent remember? I've did a 'little rewiring so the doors will stay shut but it won't stay down for very long. We need to get Bonnie in here and get him repaired as much as possible than he's gonna have to stay behind til he can get more repaired. He shouldn't risk his own life too much in his current condition."

She is both amazed other than scared silly knowing how incredible intelligent the pirate is.

"There's one thing you must always do..._always_ be three steps ahead of your enemies no matter who they are." Amy hears looking around in the office for something while Foxy get's his top back on.

"What are ye doing now? We don't have that kind of spare time since you're so concerned for the well-being of those two."

"Yeah I know that ...expect...I can't find it..."

"Find what?..." Foxy ask watching Amy continue searching for something at times often getting down on her knees to search under the desk, around the desk than goes to the other side of the room doing the same thing. Before looking back over to him to explain as she heads Foxy's way.

"There's a remote control that came with those A.I. Chips you were all implanted with. If I can find it before we run into Freddy again than we can easily stop him." Amy looks around one again than becomes a bit flustered realizing...

"Fuck! Dad must've found it and it's in his office somewhere! I didn't want him to know what I had to do in order to get those A.I. chips plus that remote control." She huffs trying to calm herself as Foxy came over to grab her gently on a shoulder to comfort her. She smiles a little knowing he's the kind of person/animatronic who doesn't express much emotion since he's a bit choosey over the ones he'll allow himself to have any connections let alone feelings for. She turns around to give him a hug however she's stop from doing so as he looks back at her more serious.

Amy quietly reads his body language carefully as she withdrew from the gesture.

"Perhaps later then..."

"Aye." He responded reading her expression, she had mixed feelings for the animatronic but at least they seemed to be doing okay so far. Amy looks back over to where the exoskeleton trying to enter from the left side attempts one last time before giving up before she walks past Foxy to re-climb back up into the air vent on her own while he follows behind her once more.

It took a while for them to find their way back but Mike and Bonnie seem to be doing alright as they were walking through the halls now.

"I don't like this Mike it's too quiet."

"Yeah me either Amy should be here around somewhere..." he echoes to himself a bit unsure but didn't want Bonnie to feel too worried for her safety. They soon began hearing foot steps coming toward them as they both thought it might have been Foxy only to realize it wasn't as they see a silhouette of several exoskeletons. Making their rounds around the halls as they panic.

"Oh fuck! They better not have gotten Amy!" Bonnie growls not wanting to assume for the worst as Mike had to take him back down the way the came from.

"Shit. This is bad Bon were gonna have go back where we were at before if we don't want to run into those things."

"What about Amy? She might need help." Mike swallows a hard lump in his throat when he hears this as he slowly turns back over to the still human Bonnie.

"That's what I'm afraid of your gonna have to stay behind. I can't risk you being more busted beyond repair you might actually die. If you get hurt one more time. I'll search for her if she's smart than she's probably safe in the security office. I'll go run by there real quick and come back with her."  
>Bonnie shakes his head at the idea but he could see that Mike is worried about him also.<p>

"Don't worry about me. I promise that I won't let those things get me." Bonnie nods knowing that Mike has made his decision as gives him a hug for good luck. Mike doesn't flinch from the embrace as he hugs Bonnie back.

"Please be careful Mike. I don't know what those thing can do once they get a hold of someone."

"You too." Mike replies as Bonnie stays behind looking sad and concerned for his safety hating how he couldn't do much for the security guard. As he began heading back to the backstage the security office was no longer safe to tread.

"Amy!" Mike quitely whispers out hoping he would hear her soon as continued trying to avoid more of those things getting closer to the office. His heart races faster. Anticipating those things to greet him with each passing step having to dart into some shadowed areas before finally coming to the office. He sees that the lights are on and the doors are closed as he rushes over to a window.

"Amy! Amy! let me in quick those things are close by!" Mike rapped out on the window but doesn't her anywhere and notices that the tool kit is inside as he tries to remember how to get in the office through the vent system. God damn it! She probably went to go look for him and has no idea that he was doing the same for her. He groans to himself than notices a floor vent as he quickly tries to see if he can open it and it comes off easily. Foxy was the only one who did this so he had to have been near by as well.

Where could have they gone!? Mike groans to himself as he began going into the vent only to be grabbed by something as he screams and panics trying to kick away at the thing that's got him by the ankle as he's pulled out of the vent. It's one of those exoskeletons as he struggles violently to make it release.

"LET ME THE FUCK GO YOU BASTARD! FOXY WHERE ARE YOU!? IT'S GOT ME!" The exoskeleton just looks at him funny as he hoists him up into the air by his ankle while the others came over to examine him. They began putting their metallic limbs on his body to study him while Mike tries swing at the approaching hands to keep from touching him. Rushing foot steps could be heard when a blur of a 6'2 figure comes barreling towards the unsuspected exoskeletons as a bat is struck at their heads and body with incredible super inhuman strength. Mike flies out of the one's grip as Foxy goes over to catch him leaving the bent busted black baseball bat behind as they headed down the hall way heading towards the bathroom heading back into mens restroom.

"Ye alright lad?" Foxy ask in between pants.

"Yeah where's Amy at?" he asked while Foxy puts him down "Hidden under the desk back in the security office she knew it was you but couldn't risk those things getting in there cause they did tried to lure her already with a decoy recording of your voice. Were both in agreement that Freddy is behind this."

Mike groans at the thought of his previous encounter with the human conniving bear as he then remembers Bonnie. "I need you to help me get Bonnie in the security office I made him stay at the furthest point of the halls for his own safety he might get destroyed by those things if they find him. "

"I'll go after him you start finding your way to the office threw the vent system as we do before."

"No Foxy I want to come too. I try to care about you but I still have no idea how he's gonna feel seeing you again after what you done to him because you flipped out and wanted to get back at me for how I made you hurt so bad." Foxy sighs as at this as he gets down on one knee putting his hands on Mike's shoulders and hugs him. Holding him close as he held the back of his head. Even while on one knee Foxy still towered over Mike quite a bit.

"You misunderstood me Mike. I shouldn't have tried to come at you as a means for an escape goat I was emotionally drinking because I harmed one of the very few things left that still meant the world to me. I felt so bad for being a dick, hurting and leaving you with that cut I gave on purpose." Mike stays quite as he listens.

"Your your the only thing left that's keeping sane. It's bad enough I also let those other two down. I'll never be able to forgive myself if anything happens to you..."

Mike wanted to say something comforting but Foxy then just rushes after the other exoskeletons before he had a say in as he sighs unable to do much as he waited for his opportunity to move to the closet busted vents possible. Mean time Freddy had been busy going about in a disclosed room with his dear temporary hostage seated in the most comfortable chair he could find for her.

"Why are you doing this Freddy!? Ever since we gotten those A.I. chips implanted into us you haven't been yourself lately why is that?" He just looks over to Chica as he thought about for a moment than goes over to her.

"You haven't figured it yet have you dear child... I'm planning to put an end to this place once and for all. I'm tired of us being nothing more than entertainers for children I want to live my life outside of this little crap-hole we've been trapped in for so long. Don't want to be free yourself?"

"I understand how you feel but we're just animatronics how on earth do you even plan on being able to live a normal life if your always going to stand out in the crowd?" Chica arched a brow in confusion although she was still upset for being caught up in all of this.

"Not sure yet but I should have a grand plan for that quite soon."

"Freddy please can't we just go back to the way things were before? Everything use to be so simple..." She pleased looking quite sadden for human bear he only glances at her pained expression unmoved by her words as he gently ran a hand down her check for a moment.

"Things were never simple Chica I always envied those humans." He addresses while he began walking back and forth continuing to address his feelings.

"I'm fed up with everything. I tried so hard to give you two the best of everything I could offer but I'm starting to feel a little bit betrayed by you as well. If Bonnie didn't began putting mindless thoughts into your head then there would've been no need to remind him of his place. Do believe me when I say this... I still do have his best interest at heart but not if he'll only question everything I'm trying to build for the three of us."

Freddy heads towards Chica as he stands a mere foot away from the chair she's still tied up in "Whatever happens to Foxy is none of my concern he never appreciated anything I've went out of my way in doing."

"He hardly knows how to be a more respectable captain he's always been short with any of his own crew you already know about his past relationships towards both Amy and Mike. Look at the way he showed his immaturity towards her. Of course she was kind of hard to deal with as a child but children are children what did he expect? He should have been put out of order much sooner I could never stand the way he also treated us.

"I'm a saint compared to him. Don't forget all that was done through me who gave you life? Hope? Always made sure that you two had the things you desired the most? Foxy never did anything for you_. _You're suppose to be on my side how can we even work together if your caught up with the ones who won't be there?"

Freddy lectured lightly not wanting to cause further distress. "Not to mention as much as Foxy may mean to you both he's mentally unstable I was always so worried that he might try to have it his way with you. Or take advantage of Bonnie's kindness since he always had a nack for making others feel quite welcomed. " Chica huffs at this she could tell Freddy wasn't willing to give their not so favorite pirate another chance.

He did stressed before that he in fact has cared for dearly for Foxy but because of his given nature he felt there is hardly much good in there. She had been trying to ignore for a while however in some ways he's right.

"So what do say? All you have do to is keep him in line and I'll go back to treating you like a daughter we've been so good together please don't ruin what we have. She thinks on it for a minute being tired of feeling a hostage to the bear man before herself turning away for a second she makes her decision.

"Alright. I'll help you keep them in- line since we mean so much to you." Freddy gently places a gloved hand on top of her head and runs it threw as he places an endearing kiss on her forward.

"Good girl." Freddy said quite pleased as he goes around the chair to untie her.

"Meet me in my office when your ready to discuss what we should do about them and those humans. I can use an extra pair of hands." He doesn't wait for a reply as he leave her in the current room their were in in.

* * *

><p>AN: The next chp is gonna be spilt in half since I didn't want to make the current chp too long to read.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Slight Foxy x Bonnie for this chp read on!

* * *

><p>Chp Night 3 Rum Blues [part 3 continued]<p>

Bonnie had been worried sick for Mike's safety having no idea of what's taken him so long to find Amy to bring her back her where it seemed safe. The remaining exoskeletons were starting to get closer to where he's at he know he shouldn't try to fight them off but at this point after how crappy his night has been he almost doesn't really seem to care much any more about his own life. Even if it meant buying the humans a bit more time he felt a bit distracted thinking about what could Freddy be doing to poor Chica as one of them approaches.

"Bring it you bitch! I don't care what happens to me!" He weakly stands his ground while it came closer doesn't seem to be able to communicate getting ready to grab him as fast moving foot steps head their way it turns to see what it is as Foxy attacks at the exoskeleton. He pounces on the thing as he uses his strength to twist than remove it's head it squirms violently in response before becoming lifeless on the floor and oil leaking from inside. Foxy get's off going to come over to Bonnie as he is greeted by mixed signal coming from the human rabbit.

Bonnie isn't sure if he even wishes to speak to Foxy after everything that has happened between them. He crosses his arms turning his back on the pirate as Foxy feels bad for what he's done feeling awkward around him.

"...Bon...I wish I could take it all back...I didn't mean to flip out on you so badly. I don't know what got into me, you didn't deserve to be treated like a rag doll. I almost lost you tonight because of my grudges for what made me go mental for so long."

"It's fine Foxy. You already know I can't stay mad at you but still you could have restrained yourself a bit better. Preventing me from needed repairs. I'm still not exactly in the best working order right now because of what both you and Freddy have put me threw."

Foxy growls at this he knew Freddy could be capable of treating Bonnie like he's just a play thing.

"I don't know what he's doing with Chica but I swear if he lays so much as a scratch on her. I'm gonna beat his head in with a rusted plumbing pipe." Bonnie comments pissed off at Freddy there was no good reason coming at him like that when he tried to protect Chica from getting caught in the cross fire. Freddy has been acting kinda strange every since they received their new A.I. chips. Could it be possible for animatronic to have a personality change? He thought.

The human pirate fox stays a few feet from where Bonnie's at. "He took her into the back area somewhere and don't have any of the slightest idea as to what else he's planning no doing. All I know is that he's been wanting to get this pizzeria closed on purpose so we can leave this place."

A smirk crosses Foxy's lips "He can't be serious. How are you guys gonna function out there in that world? Were not human nor can we survive for long without needing some repairs here and there. This has became our home ever since we were programmed."

Bonnie looks over at him trying to sound a bit more pleasant "He knows this Foxy expect he told me a few times that he wants to be human instead. He feels trapped here only being used to entertain children he wishes for an actual life out there. He feels no one's understands what he's trying to accomplish."

Foxy only laughs at this just as he thought that may be he's the only one whose been getting a little loopy. Turns out that bear is a bit more of a nut case then himself. Guess Chica knew what she meant by all this before running away from them back at Pirate Cove. Even he didn't wanted anything bad to happen to her.

The human rabbit begins heading back the way he went with them earlier when Foxy reaches out to grab him from taken another step. "What are you doing Bon? You know you can't take on Freddy by yourself and play the hero to Chica at the same time."

"I know Foxy. I just wanna take a quick peek to be sure that she's alright."

"There's nothing we can do for her right now. You'll be putting Chica in harms way if Freddy catches you sneaking around back there." Bonnie sighs at this he knew Foxy was right he would be putting his dear friend in danger.

Bonnie felt so guilty for not being able to protect Chica. He and Foxy began to head back as a pair of golden colored eyes quietly observers them from the shadows. The shadowed figure waits patiently for them to be completely out of hearing range as he take out a walkie talky. He's Freddy right hand man who had been helping the bear out from behind the scenes for a good while.

"They know. Does the chicken have your full cooperation now?"

"Yes she does. And if you see those two humans keep them alive I'm enjoying are little play time."

"Ok what should I do about the other ones?"

"What other ones? Mike and Amy are the only humans here at this hour besides who else would be here...?"

"Some car pulled up into the pizzeria about ten minutes ago and I can't tell if they have the wrong address or their would-be burglars."

Freddy becomes a bit agitated on the other end of while he goes over to the control panel for the parking lot and sees for himself. A 1977 Orange Thunderbird.

"They could be just a couple of dumb kids looking for a private spot for a quickie." the other said while Freddy thinks it over.

"Yeah probably...If they break in you know what to do..." His henchman grins as he put the device away coming out of the shadows to follow the two down the hall for a bit.

Mike's frame is squirming around while he makes his way back into the office gently descending down from the busted air dock landing ontop of Amy's shelter as she freaks out. Hearing a familiar scream.

"Amy it's fine! It's me Mike!"

"Mike!?" She pop's her head out to see for herself then gets up to hug him tightly. "I was so worried! Freddy activated those things out there."

"I know Foxy has told me about them. Can we leave this room?" He saids hugging Amy back as he lets her go to try one of the shut doors.

"No he rewired the door til the power goes off. The doors won't open til 6 am I also mentioned to Foxy that there's a remote control we can use on Freddy but the only problem is my dad found it and I wouldn't know where it is."

Mike thinks this over going over to one of the tool boxes and grabbing for a pair of pliers. "My father was electrician before he marred my mom. I'll see if I can re wire them back to being able to open and close these doors."

"No Mike I don't think that's safe those exoskeletons aren't like the animatronics their still set in free roaming mode. Their programmed to attack any one even during business hours." Amy sighs crossing her arms at what she just mentions.

"I know but we have bigger problems. Freddy has taken Chica hostage and what he's doing tonight isn't even a part of his master plan. He wants to find a way to destroy this family pizzeria and become free of this place."

"Why didn't Sam tell me those A.I. chips were so powerful!?" she groans slamming her palms on the desk in frustration as Mike place's a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay.'' Amy isn't so sure of Mike's words as she has nothing else to say for a bit.

Not too for away Foxy and Bonnie were talking as quietly as possible over similar matters.

"I honestly felt that bear wasn't all quite there. Heh he really think he can just set this place a blaze and act like everything will be peachy?" Foxy comments laughing in amusement. Bonnie on the other hand is sulking thinking about what Freddy could be possibly doing to his dear friend back there.

"She's gonna be fine Bon. Freddy won't try to harm her."

"You don't know that. He laid a hand on me all because I was trying to warn her about how unstable he was becoming." He holds himself offended and pissed off at Freddy. Reflecting on the pain he experienced. Foxy could read the pained expression on the rabbit man's face.

"You have every right to be mad at Freddy but he's even too strong for me to handle on my own."

"I know that which is way I want to help you. If we double team on him then he should be a lot easier to take on."

"Your forgetting about Golden Freddy. I don't know if he also received an A.I. chip or not?" Foxy lisped as Bonnie looks over to him for a moment.

"Uhm...I don't think so...besides were the only ones that received it he's not even been a part of the entertainment line up since 1983. A child had an accident before the Bite of '87 took place from what I know." Foxy hears this as he stops and grabs a hold of Bonnie.

"Freddy always thought that this placed was cursed and he couldn't be any more right. It's funny how so many things happen here."

"True." Bonnie agrees "I don't know maybe Freddy does have a point it would be nice to live a normal life if we could leave."

"Aye but we can't we don't belong out there." They both hear approaching foot steps coming out from behind them as they turn around to see a tall familiar form coming slowly with a twisted smile on his face.

"Bonnie...Freddy is willingly to give you another chance if you come back with me. Foxy can't come he's already made up his mind. " Golden Freddy said in a dark pleasant voice.

Bonnie steps back from Golden Freddy as he shakes his head.

"No?...Hmm... he'll be most displeased if I go back alone." He began approaching as Foxy steps forward putting some space between himself and Bonnie. Shielding his friend from Golden Freddy as he tilts his head at this.

"Golden Freddy listen to me he's using you! He just wants us to sacrifice our lives so he can be the only one leaving this place." Foxy said not taking another step closer.

"Well even if what your saying is true. This place deserves to be burnt down." Golden Freddy explains pained by his own past. "Each of us have experienced nothing but hard ship being here."

"I mostly agree with that but even you don't have to listen to Freddy." Golden Freddy just listens to what Foxy has to say unsure of his opinions. Before shaking his own head.

"I don't know Foxy." he looks away for a moment thinking about something then shifts his attention back towards the two "Well if you two mind I'll be leaving... There's another human whose here snooping around outside the pizzaria and I might need to take care of them soon." Golden Freddy begins heading back down the hallway as they both look confused for a second.

"He's not referring to Mitchel is he?" Bonnie looks confused at the pirate he might have been keeping to himself for a long time but he always was aware of everything that goes on. Even when no one else informs him of sudden events.

"An old friend of Mike and one of my oldest crew members. They use to come see me when their parents came by the Cove. Not sure why he would be here it's too dangerous for any one from the outside to be entering."

"Well what can we do? Amy and Mike can't warn him if their stuck in the office with those exoskeletons roaming around."

"I'll have to be it Bon, you need to set this own out. Go start looking for a place to hid til I can clear a path for us." the rabbit man sighs not liking this plan of Foxy's one bit but it had to be done. Mike would hang them both if any thing ever happened to the ones he cares for. A stranger is searching around for a way in outside not finding much of a way in. He had been trying to get a hold of the hired security guard for a good while since he lleft the bar earlier.

"Fuck! Mike can you hear me in there!? Mike!" the man tries knocking as loudly as possible on the enterance way and windows but no answer comes he heads into the back of the pizzaria seeing a back door and his friend's car just parked across the way from a lone dumpster with lights buzzing over head from the building. He knew he could get arrested for trespassing but he couldn't stop thinking about his friend as he began to pick the lock. It takes a bit a patience but he finally manages to pick it as he is greeted with the sound of the bolt unclicking from inside the steal door. Mitchel braces himself as he enters the eerily calm and creepy atmosphere.

"...Mike!...MIKE! C'mon man answer me where are you!? Your cell keeps going into voice mail." He announces agitated it was way to damn quiet and all he could hear were random noises. This place made his blood run cold and sent shivers down his spine. He is soon greeted with faint foot steps in the distance.

"Mike is that you!?" he is soon sees a large shadow of a person but it looks kind of weird.

"No I am not who you seek...Leave this place while you can...you are not welcome here."

"Fuck you! My friend is working here tonight. I wish to speak to him!" Mitchel snaps at the mysterious man who doesn't wish to be seen. The man looming in a short distance coldly chuckles at this response.

"You have no idea what you just gotten yourself into." Soon Mitchel gasps at the freaky sight of human Golden Freddy comes for him easily grabbing him in one swift motion. He stares on helplessly trying to get out of the other's grip.

"You should've turned back when you had the chance. It's no hard feelings if I decide to kill you right here... just following orders..." Golden Freddy spoke in a authority voice. Sounding in-between menacing and amused.

"What Have You Done With Him You Bastard!?"

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh. He's busy at the moment trying not to be broken in half by my wondering exoskeleton buddies. They've been activated and reprogrammed to go after anything that isn't another animatronic or exoskeleton for that matter." Mitchel reaches into his blazer pockets to pull out his cell phone looking into Golden Freddy's eyes as a warning.

"Try any thing funny and I'll get the cops to come right over here!" he looks unfazed by Mitchel's threat as he seizes for the the cell carelessly tossing it over his shoulder like it's nothing more but an empty soda can. He watches on shell shocked over the possible amount of damage his phone could be heard making in the short distance. Without warning he's flung across the room hitting the walls hard as Golden Freddy chuckles.

"No one will ever believe you. It's just you and me." Mitchel tries to get out of the way before being grabbed again as he paints hard having nothing to say when he get's grabbed again by the menacing figure.

"I'm feeling a bit bored. So you'll live to curb it til I decide to end your pestering likelihood." he takes a few steps to the door closing it with his foot before he tosses Mitchel away again a good few feet a head which lead into the eastern hallways. He hisses in pain enduring dizzy spells from how hard he was flung as he gets back up groaning.

"Run. I'll give you a head start." Golden Freddy smirks watching on as Mitchel decided to listen fleeing as fast as he could down the hall ways. He hated how he had no cell phone he would have to come back for it later once he gave this brute the slip. He bolts around every corner til he felt safe enough to stop for a rest.

"...*gasp* *gasp* Fuck how am I gonna find him with that fucker chasing me!?" he said flustered hearing heavy foot steps coming from where he had been knowing it's Golden Freddy as he tried his best to run for it again then suddenly finds himself trapped soon running into the exoskeletons that man was going on about. Standing be side an open door that was casted in shadow. He could see them faintly behind the corner.

"God Damn it!" Mitchel said pissed he had to think fast before Golden Freddy appeared, a pair of hands crept out from the shadows grabbing for him as they cover his mouth pulling him into the darken room. He squirms violently wanting to kick this fucker's ass for also grabbing him as he's kept still realizing this man before him was also much stronger.

"Shhh I'm on your side."

"We both need to keep quiet and out of sight that man out there whose given you a hard time has sonic hearing. He's called Golden Freddy not only is he strong but also fast in his own way. My friend is out there taken care of those exoskeletons. It will be awhile but he can handle them just fine on his own. I'm Bonnie by the way." Mitchel calms down a little confused by what the stranger is talking about. While he is released being able to look back behind to see the man more clearly expect he can't see much at the moment.

"Wait Bonnie the bunny? But how can this be? Your not that rabbit."

"Heh it's a long story you must be Mitchel Foxy told me about you and I only briefly remember you since your folks stopped taken you here after the incident took place. A lot has changed since this place has been closed to being permanently shut down from all of the controversy surrounding this establishment. We haven't been doing so well ever since that Bite took place thanks to that guard who scared poor Mikey. We have these A.I. Chips that given us a new life but there not safe. It has caused some personality change for a couple of the animatronics."

"Hmm." Mitchel ponders hearing this information as Bonnie continues.

"Freddy Faz Bear is behind this whole mess and we have no way of stopping him at the moment. His new A.I. chip has caused a major personality change. Amy is the manager's step daughter she's been so good to us despite having to be there on the day of the Bite of '87."

It dawns on him so the little girl he saw later that same day when was 9 is Amy who hid behind her father who lost his temper in front of everyone in the pizzeria when he caught the security guard being so disgusted. The guard was shortly fired and arrested for the crime. Normally he would be in a pleasant mood considering that the family restaurant was a hand me down from his Uncle.

"We can't stay in this room for much longer. We have to start moving to another room. Golden Freddy will be heading our way if were not out of this storage closet in the next few minutes." Mitchel groans at this seeing the stranger head to the dim lighting coming from outside of their hiding spot. He briefly gets a good look at Bonnie before he heads back into the shadows to where he's waiting for his next move.

"I don't see him right now this is our only chance."

"But I saw some weird ass looking things roaming around on the other side of the corner.

"Shit! There's exoskeletons patrolling around in this hallway! Fuck were trapped in here!" Bonnie clenches his fist furious. Golden Freddy could be heard heading their way as he grabs Mitchel holding him tightly as he takes him under the table backing up into the wall as much as they can go. The figure enters the room for a sec to look around and doesn't seem to notice them. Doing a half ass sweep of the current room.

"Hmm...he couldn't have gotten far..." Golden Freddy is heard talking to himself as he leaves shortly afterwards heading down the hall past the exoskeletons.

"Keep your eyes peeled out for any signs of human life. " the exoskeletons obey wordlessly since they can't speak. Bonnie quickly exits the room holding Mitchel as he carries him back down the way he was chased by lumbering man. Bonnie sets him down near the back door as he feverishly heads to it to open for him.

"You need to get out of of this place now before he comes back this way! I can't protect you from that Golden Fucker!" Bonnie saids excited.

Mitchel stands there not wanting to take a step to the open exit beyond the dangerous pizzeria.

"I can't Bon...I'm worried about Mikey. He's here with those bastards and I don't want anything to happen to him."

"I understand that but I'm badly injured at the moment. Golden Freddy is too strong for me to hold back if he gets a hold of you. " He hears this looking around for his cell phone and finds it it seems to be a bit chipped but seems to be in working order. He walks over to Bonnie as he hands him the cell phone.

"Bonnie step outside of the restaurant and don't come back in. Call the police at 5:20 am and tell them there's an armed robber here they'll be asking you for the address so please make sure that they get the right location. "

"But Mitchel you can't fight them nor hold them off on your own. I'm too worried about him as well as my friend Foxy. He's risking his life right now for both Amy and Mike there trapped in the security office since he went to rewire the door to keep them closed til 6 am. Please leave it's too risky for you to find them on your own."

Mitchel shakes his head at this. "I know what I'm attempting is foolish however I can't stand the sheer thought of him being harmed in any way." he gently guides Bonnie out the door into the chilly night as then stop handing over his car keys from a jean denim pocket.

"Go to my car and stay in there til the police arrives. I'll keep the backdoor unlock so they can get in."

"Mitchel please I'm beg of you! Don't Do This!"Bonnie pleaded placing his hands on his shoulders to look at him dead in the eyes casting sorrow down at his human acquaintance. He gets embraced in a firm hug for a moment as he gets out of Bonnie's grip wordlessly heading back inside to close the backdoor.

"Mitchel! Wait!" he hears behind him continuing to walk down the hall way in search of Mike. Golden Freddy is heading back his way as he heads back into the room he was taken in a while ago.

"I know close by. I can smell you."

"What the fuck..." Mitchel mumbles to himself over hearing what the human bear man has said. Golden Freddy is soon standing outside the door near by as he suddenly began to hear other voices heading his way.

"Mike listening to me we should head back. I don't know about heading down this hall way."

"Don't worry this area should be safe. We haven't ran into any more of those things for a good bit. Bonnie will be where I left him. We need to get out of here and call the police I keep getting a weak signal every time I try to use my phone."

Golden Freddy smirks to himself recognizing Amy's voice. "Heh heh their heading right into my trap. Very good cause Freddy doesn't those two to leave just yet." his heart races hearing the plan to capture them as he bolts out of hidden place to shout down into the hall way to them surprising the human bear as he turns to see Mitchel just staring at what he's doing.

"TURN BACK. IT'S A TRAP!" Amy and Mike hear Mitchel as they jump a little hearing the commotion. Golden Freddy goes to grab for him snarling like a blood lustful wolf.

"Grr You little shit! Where have you been hiding from me!?" Mitchel dodges as fast as he can before he gets grabbed trying to keep his distance from him as Golden Freddy keeps coming at him. Quickly grabbing him.

"MITCH!" Mike calls as the exoskeletons begin giving them chase.

"Let's see what my master has in store for you..._Mitch_..." Golden Freddy spat at his name holding him tightly in his grasp reaching for the walkie-talkie in his back pockets to tell Freddy.

"Boss I got him. He's associated with Mike."

"Good send him over. He can be Chica's play mate til I decide to do something about him. Don't lay a scratch on him I need him to negotiate for those three."

"What about Bonnie?"

"Feh I've changed my mind he can be with those humans and that mangy fox as he wants. Don't keep lollygagging on your job bring that human to me at once!"

"Yes sir." Golden Freddy gets out of his device again as he quickly leaves with Mitchel covering his mouth from calling out to anyone.

"Shit! I wasn't fast enough to get over here to stop him from capturing Mitch!" Foxy said pissed staying out of sight within the shadows near where they had been. He waits til Golden Freddy is out of his hearing range and bolts down the hall way to help out Amy and Mike from the pursuing exoskeletons.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH THEM!" he attacks viciously at any exoskeletons that close enough then lunches for the other ones quickly executing at their metallic body parts til they laid lifeless before the furious human fox.

"Foxy!" Mike runs up to him then looks around from behind him.

"Where's Mitch?"

"He's been taken away to Freddy there was nothing I could do to stop Golden Freddy from taken him." Foxy groans closing his eyes upset.

"DAMN IT!" Mike turns away get on his hands and knees to pound his fist into the ground in frustration. "That fucker has been getting away with too much." They heard Mike when Foxy speaks again.

"I don't know why he wanted Bonnie to stay out in the parking lot and call the police but that's where he is right now."

Amy's heart sank from hearing this news. "What!? Oh no! We need to exit the pizzeria before they catch us in here thinking where trespassing!"

"Don't worry about it. I over heard him requesting Bon to not call them over here til 5:20 am."

"Huh? What time is it right now?" Mike pauses lifting up his other uniform sleeve to check the time and his world feels like it's coming to an end.

"Oh fuck! It's already 5:42 am!" he quickly runs past them to get to the back exit only to be greeted by armed law enforcement stepping into the back door as one of them approaches him to stop.

"Stay where you. We were called here to capture an armed intruder where is he located?" the man said eyeing Mike as he glances back a bit nervous.

"Who? Freddy? I have no idea. Anyways I'm currently working on my shift here at this time. I was hired at this place to be a night guard."

"Hey what are you doing to Mike?" Foxy steps over to where they are and he gets stopped by another police men. While others begin looking around the establishment.

"Sir I'm gonna have to ask you stand back and let my college ask your friend over there a few questions." he looks pissed at the police man and Amy grabs him to get back.

"We don't see any signs of forced entry. Clearly that boy must be telling the truth. 10.04. " one of radio's in when they stepped further into the hall way.

"Wait tell them to get back there's some dangerous things down the hall." Mike informs the officer before as he takes on his wakie-talkie.

"Attention all in unit there's other armed men are to be combed out. 10.04."

"Roger that 10.04."

"We have just came across what appears to be some kind of vandalizing. There's oil all over in this side of the hallway and broken robotic parts scatted about. 10.04''

The officer keeps his eye on Mike and the other two. "I'm gonna have you three escorted out to the waiting men outside the pizzeria who have this place surrounded."

Mike sighs heavily as he is taken out to see six other cop vehicles. Then notices Bonnie is standing with one of the other police officers.

"Mike, Amy, you need to help me this officer isn't buying by story about what's going on."

"Ma'am my friend here is telling you the truth but I don't know how soon the other cops can find Freddy and have him be pressed charges."

The female police officer just pays Mike no mind simply saying"Our men is doing the best as they can and I hope this isn't a false statement your friend here is making. Any misleading information can be charged on him."

"We understand." Mike sighs at the women he can't believe how this early morning was turning out. He knew Bonnie was only trying to help but now his boss is going to be hearing about why they were called out here.

He sees that Amy is worried and scared out of her mind as she tries to reason with the police officer who were speaking to her across the way from where he's at.

"Great her father is going to hear of this report." he sighs to himself as he reaches into a pocket to take out a cigarette to light. He does his best to keep calm awaiting of the punishment and lecture he'll soon be hearing from his boss. Knowing that he's on his way.

* * *

><p>Sorry I'm not updating this story any faster I've been so caught up in a lot of things. I'll try not to make the next final chps be too long to get done.<p> 


End file.
